A New Life
by QuickMash
Summary: 5 years after the demon battle, Elly is back in the hospital again, the same terminal patient as before. But, her past starts intervening in her current life. Will Elly's past destroy her? Can she even survive? Meanwhile, Sauza is traveling with his sister through the places in his memories. But she falls ill. Can Sauza save his sister? And when the two meet, what will happen?
1. Walking Back

Something different is the fact that I'm going to do a split POV between Elly and Sauza for some chapters, while I do a joint POV for others.

**Disclaimer:** This story takes place roughly around 5 years after the end of the series. Italics are flashbacks. Also, I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell. Makoto Raiku does: if it were mine, Elly and Sauza would be much bigger characters.

**A New Life Chapter 1: Walking Back (Split)**

**Her POV:**

"Nurse…" I asked timidly, "May I go for a walk?"

"Sure thing, just don't be gone for too long," she replied with a smile.

My nurse is a nice woman by the name of Chita, who I had met at the demon named Faudo. Back then, she fought against me and the rest of my allies, but after the whole incident, I found out that she wasn't such a bad person. Her being my nurse really helped me get over the whole incident of the Demon Battle, as she too had a rough time getting over the loss of her Demon Partner, and possibly only friend, Rodeux. We were always available to talk about our memories of the adventure.

"I'll be back in around an hour. Don't worry about me, ok?" I assured Chita. She was my mother figure, probably because my real parents never got along with me. But I can't say parents. For that, you have to be human, with a human heart. Those monsters…

I quietly stepped outside and started to take in the fresh air. It was a cool, September day. The leaves were starting to turn crimson as the fall came closer, and that autumn breeze felt cool on my skin. The scenery was breathtaking.

Oh, I got carried away there. Let me introduce myself. My name is Elly. I am a 14 year old girl who, about 6 and a half years ago, undertook a series of battles with a "demon" in order to crown him as "King" of his world. Strange, though. They're known as demons, but mine was more of an angel. Not in appearance by any means: Earth definitely had the appearance of a demon, especially with the sword he lugged around. But I owe him…he saved my life. Well, I guess I can't say that. But he at least gave it meaning.

**Six and a Half Years Ago, Hospital: Kemi, Finland**

_"__You don't want to live? How can you say such things? You have so much more in store for you, Elly: I can see that you are destined for greater things. If you stop right here, you won't know the joys of growing up; the joys of being free; the joy of being ALIVE! Please live, Elly. I beg of you, please live! Live, not for me, but for yourself!" Earth begged._

_This was the same thing everyone had been telling me from Day 1. His speech was no different from what the doctors and nurses here had been preaching. I had to give him my answer, my reasoning._

_"__I'm sorry, but I don't have a reason to live. This condition I have greatly weakens my body and willpower. It will claim my life, and that will be the end of it. There really is no reason for me to live either. You need me for the battle to become King that you have told me about, but I don't want to be a hindrance to you. If I die in the middle of a battle, what will you do? From what I understand, you need me for this trial. But if I collapse; if I die, you are guaranteed to join me," I answered him._

_"__But you're a CHILD! You can't possibly be thinking about death like this, especially not at your age! Elly plea—" Earth was stating something but stopped once he saw me._

_I was just a sickly child back then. I was afflicted with a respiratory condition at a young age, and I was deemed to be terminally ill. I had to live day after day of people and their meaningless good-byes. For a 7 year old, I had suffered much in my life; especially with my parents. For this, I didn't care about my imminent death. In fact, I embraced it as an escape from my misery. I wasn't anything to anybody. When Earth saw how lifeless my eyes were, he seemed to sulk. He saw the end for both of us._

_"__If you ever change your mind, please fight with me Elly. I can't do this on my own. I need your help, and only you can truly help me," Earth stated softly._

_Days passed and Earth came by every day to persuade me one last time. And each day, it was the same. Surely, he would understand that I would only be an obstacle to him. He walked out defeated. _

_But one day, he never arrived._

_I heard a small skirmish outside, as well as agonizing cries of pain. Wearily, but curiously, I looked out, and there was Earth. But this wasn't the majestic, regal figure he presented himself to me with. He was kneeling down on the ground with his sword, trying to protect himself while another demon was beating down on his defenseless form._

_"__So, you don't even have a Book Keeper, and you're trying to stop me? He or she has to be in this hospital, or you wouldn't have wanted to fight me away from the public. Just tell me where your book is, and maybe I'll kill you mercifully," the other demon cockily said._

_"__No…there is no way I will reveal Elly's location to you. She is the one who said she didn't want to fight. It may cost me my life, but that is her right. It is her decision. I promise you, you will not lay a finger on her. I will not let you harm the ones who wish to not partake in this battle. Now, come if you are so willing to fight!" Earth yelled._

_At that moment, I broke down in tears. I had always thought of Earth as someone who saw me as a vessel, a tool needed to participate in a fight. I'd just be a book-keeper. But I saw that I was wrong. Earth saw me as a human being. He saw my life as something of value, and when I told him of my decision, he learned to accept and protect unconditionally. And now, he was in danger. The pain of it being all my fault...I couldn't bear it anymore. At that moment, I rushed outside with the book and yelled; "EARTH! STAND UP TALL! THE FIRST SPELL, SORUDO!" The emotions manifested themselves into the magenta glow that surrounded my book._

_As quickly as I had ran out, the battle ended with the other demon's book set ablaze. I then made a promise that I would live for Earth and fight with him as a partner, not as a simple demon-human relationship._

All of a sudden, I stopped myself and thought back. To everything that I've been through. Then, I just scoffed at myself. It's funny really. "But what have I been doing for all this time?" I asked myself. I knew I had been out longer than what was probably healthy for my body, but at this point, I didn't care. Life didn't matter at this point. Earth would've wanted me to live a happier life, and I probably could have after that surgery, but…things change unexpectedly, I suppose. I had returned to the hospital after years of childhood confinement from a terminal respiratory disease that I had finally overcome. Or so I thought...

**2 Weeks Ago, Same Finnish Hospital from over Six Years Ago: Kemi, Finland**

"_Umm…Elly, I have some news for you," the doctor nervously said._

"_Yes, what is it?" I asked him. By the look on his face, I could tell that it wasn't any good news. But I could never have prepared myself for what he had to say._

_"I'm not sure...exactly what happened. Your disease...it's resurfaced again. I'm not sure how...but it's tough to say how much time...there are so many factors—"_

_"Doctor, how much time?" I asked frantically._

_"At this point...if you don't stress your body at all, maybe a month. But even those daily walks of yours...your life span will diminish rapidly: you could be left with only 10 days if you go daily…" he stated solemnly_

_At that moment, everything spiraled down. Earth wasn't here anymore, and now my life was lost…again. And this time, there was no one to save me._

"Chita will be worried about me, so I'd better head back," I said to myself. I had to get back: Chita would throw a fit if I didn't return soon. As I started walking, I started to look back even more, back to the best of times; the adventure of the demon Faudo.

**Five Years and Nine Months Ago, in the Resuka Mountains of Eurasia**

"_Earth, so this is the monster Faudo that you spoke of?" I asked, unable to believe the sight of the massive structure-like creature in front of me._

"_Yes, but it seems that there is not enough demon power to awaken the seal," Earth stated._

After that, before we could leave, Earth and I bumped into Riou, who had wanted to make a deal with us and lift the seal. Naturally, both of us refused, not wanting to cause the end of the world by letting loose a monster like that. After that meeting, I had met with the boys Kiyomaro and Gash, the wielders of a powerful Demonic Power known as Baou and had a small skirmish with them. Although we eventually withdrew, Earth and I knew that we would meet those two again later on, hopefully as allies.

Time passed, and then I was afflicted by a life-threatening condition: that bastard Riou, out of anger and desperation, cursed me to draw Earth to Faudo as a source of power to break its seal. If the curse were not lifted in a certain amount of time, I would have died. And the only way to lift the curse was to break Faudo's seal, releasing him into the Human World.

Earth, being the kind of person that he was, tried to go and compromise with Riou. I, on the other hand, refused to let Faudo loose on the world, so I had Earth to stand down. But even before we infiltrated Faudo, I met someone that changed my life. His name was Sauza.

I had to pause. I knew I was smiling from ear to ear. His name brings back memories that were probably the best moments of my life. With him, I felt safe, my power became stronger, and most importantly, our combination worked in perfect harmony and balance. Chuckling slightly to myself, I looked back to our "friendly" encounter.

**Five Years and 8 Months Ago, Outside a small cabin in the lush, beautiful forest of Kemi, Finland**

"_Don't think I'll be going easy on you, you weakling!" Sauza boldly stated. "I can't believe you're dumb enough to face the remaining demons without using your spells!"_

"_I dare you to say that when I have defeated you!" Earth shot back. He was worried because the curse had taken its toll on me greatly; it had greatly sapped my strength, rendering me useless physically and almost completely drained of heart energy. But, I knew that if I didn't cast a mid-class spell, I would result in Earth's inevitable death, and that would leave me back at square one. At that point, I didn't matter: the fate of the world did. In order to protect the world, I did what I had to do. Survival began here._

"_Jyan Ji…Sorudo!" I casted the spell with what little strength I had._

_The great, purple energy sword crashed at its target. However, I knew the two of them dodged._

"_I knew you could use spells. Now, it's time for me to—" Sauza was cockily stating his victory speech when he made eye contact with me. "What the…what's going on?"_

"_Earth…let's go. We can't…let these guys…beat us…not now…not with…the world…" and then I collapsed._

_When I finally woke up, Earth was with me, but so were our attackers._

"_Yo, you okay? What the hell happened out there?" Sauza asked._

We then exchanged information about ourselves. I learned that Sauza was training in the intense cold of Kemi in order to prepare for a fight with a demon that he had lost to: his hopes were to let his horse demon, Karudio, harness a stronger ice body reinforcement spell by training in areas in the Arctic Circle before a rematch. I also learned that he was also heading to Faudo, though he did not know it: his reason was because that demon was there as well. He decided to accompany me: only God knows why he did, but he did and took care of me, and I'm really grateful for that.

Inside Faudo, I met up with Kiyomaro and Gash, who were with the horse demon Sauza was hunting for. We then teamed up (after some resistance on my part), activated the device to return Faudo to the Demon World, and then proceeded to break the seal on Faudo. But problems occurred. Faudo was taken over unexpectedly, and we had a long fight ahead of us. Sauza and I decided to go protect the device, but we almost failed. Even to this day, I feel the guilt of being useless in that fight. At the moment where we awakened our true power as a team, reality crashed down, and my weakness took over. After intercepting an attack against Sauza and Karudio, blackness consumed me.

I later awoke, wrapped in Earth's cape and surrounded by ice. On instinct, I searched frantically, hoping that my unconsciousness didn't cause the end of the world.

It didn't. But it came with a price. Karudio sacrificed his eligibility in the battle...not only for the device, but also my well-being. I still carry the guilt of that uselessness to this very day.

After the whole crisis was over, before he headed back to his home country, the two of us said our farewells. We knew inside that we were truly a great team...but now, our potential was severed forever.

**After the Faudo Incident Five Years and Eight Months Ago, Mochinoki City, Japan**

"_You were a great partner to work with, Sauza. It was really great getting to meet you and everything," I began, not wanting to initiate the tough process of saying good-bye._

"_It was truly a great experience. Thank you...thank you so much for teaching me that friends and allies aren't cowardly to have or fight for. Thank you for showing me the power of a promise. Thank you for being such a great friend," he replied back._

_There was silence._

_"Before I have to go...I want to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier. If I weren't so weak and—" I started before being interrupted._

_"Don't start with that. Don't feel bad about Karudio: it was his final wish and our choice. He chose to protect us instead of becoming King. I believe that more was accomplished for Karudio and for us that way. And you're not weak. Your will is...it's stronger than most things in this world. Don't pain yourself over our choice," Sauza replied, reassuringly._

"_I guess so. Thank you. I'm guessing that...this is good-bye then. Maybe we'll see each other again someday?" I asked._

"_I really hope so. Take care Elly, and make sure you do your best with Earth. I know Karudio will be rooting for you back in the Demon World, and so will I, from back home. It's the least I could ever do for you. Good luck," Sauza stated back._

I reached the hospital entrance and was immediately greeted (more like scolded) by Chita, asking "Where have you been? You said one hour: you're 30 minutes past that! Really, you scared me there Elly," she spoke hurriedly.

"I'm fine Chita. I really am. I've just been recalling my life up to now," I said. That walk down memory lane had caused a slight delay, and it was understood that Chita would panic greatly about me. But that didn't seem to matter. All the good memories…if I can take those with me when I go, that will be worth it all in the end.

"Elly, I got some good news for you," she smiled.

"There's something new," I remarked. Sensing my sarcasm, Chita's smile disappeared.

"Don't be so snarky and negative. The new delivery for your medicine has just come in," she stated. "You have a little bit of time now. The medicine can suppress your condition temporarily. We can delay the sickness from overwhelming your body. And in that time, the doctors have a great chance at figuring out how to cure the disease for good. Doesn't that sound great?" Chita asked me, almost pleading with hope.

While most people would be thrilled with a few extra days to spend on this earth, I knew that I had nothing left here. Friends? None: Earth gone forever, leaving only memories. And Sauza…God knows where he would be. Family? Yeah right. They're not anything close to it.

"Yeah. Just fantastic," I replied venomously. It was almost like the sarcasm just dripped onto the hospital floor.

**His POV:**

"Are you sure you're up for this kind of travel, Sharon? You look kind of worn out right now," I stated.

"Of course. It'd be weak of me to back out after we're already this far. Besides, I'm interested in all the amazing places you got to see during your travels. I'm really glad I convinced Mom and Dad to let us do this, and I'm not letting this chance slip past me. So let's go!" Sharon exclaimed.

So with that, Sharon grabbed my hand and pretty much dragged me along the streets of Hokkaido. For someone who's much smaller than me, my sister sure knows how to move me around at will. But regardless, she's my little sister, and I'd do whatever she asked (or in this case, demanded) me to do because she's one of the few important people I have. Discounting my mother and father, there's no one else in the world that I care for as much as her. Well...there may be one person.

"Slow down, Sharon! Geez: I'll be missing an arm, lying in the snow, and you won't even know because you're just bulldozing through all of Japan! We can take our time with this tour!" I exclaimed, laughing, even though I was out of breath.

"But I want to hurry and go to Finland and meet that girl you keep talking about!" she replied. "That's what I've been looking forward to the most!"

Even hearing Sharon talk about Elly was enough to make me pause.

"Oh? Is that why you're in such a hurry? Because you want to meet Elly?" I asked, amazed that she was looking forward to that part of our trip. I really didn't think she'd be too interested. Then again, I'm excited too: a surprise visit should be a lot of fun on this journey. It's been so long…

I suppose you haven't received a proper greeting from me. My name is Sauza. I'm a 15 year old farm-worker in a small, rural area of Mongolia. I'm taking some time off with my sister, who wants to visit all the places I traveled to during my journey that ended 5 years ago. The thing was an ordeal that, at the simplest terms, was a battle between demons to decide the ruler of their world for the next millennium. I battled for the sake of my demon only, at first, until things changed.

**Five Years and Eight Months Ago, Inside the Room of the Dimensional Device in the Dormant Faudo**

_"Hey, Sauza," a middle-aged man started, "You've grown much stronger since our encounter a month ago."_

_"Your point, old man?" I replied, not caring about what he said._

_"Well...this demon, Faudo, has the capability to destroy the world as we know of it. Your power...it could help us stop this thing from rampaging and destroying the world and–" he started before I cut him off._

_"And how the hell do you think that's going to happen? You're already trying to release him. You're already fucking putting the world at risk by letting it run loose, and now, you want MY help?" I scoffed."You're the one that wants to get involved in this mess. Don't come to me for anything, you hear?"_

_"Think about everyone in the world that can't do anything about this. We know it's risky to release Faudo into the world, but we can return him: Kiyomaro knows what he's doing. You have to trust him...somehow. Besides, what about Elly? If we don't set her free, she dies. Do you want that?" he asked me._

_"It's not the fact that I want her to be a martyr. It's her decision, and she can do whatever the hell she wants! Let her, as a human being, make her own decisions. Don't treat us like incompetent children!" I exclaimed._

_"But the truth is, I can see that you don't want her to die. You want to save her, but you also want to save your family. So we do both. It's the only way. Work with us. Please: it's truly the only way," he concluded._

_"Allies...it's something I've stood against all this time," I said to myself. "But is it worth it? Once this thing is released…is there anything else?" And then I realized, there wasn't any other option._

_"I guess we don't have a choice…but this is only temporary, alright? I don't want to work with anyone, especially you two. But for the sake of the world, I'll put this aside for now," I yelled affirmatively._

But shockingly, my disgust for working together with others was alleviated because of that girl and her determination to save the people of the world at all costs. Her name was Elly. I met her in Finland about two months before the incident in Faudo.

**Five Years and Eight Months Ago, Outside a small cabin in the lush, beautiful forest of Kemi, Finland**

"_Don't think I'll be going easy on you, you weakling!" I boldly stated. "I can't believe you're dumb enough to face the remaining demons without spells!"_

"_I dare you to say that when I have defeated you!" the demon I was facing stated boldly back at me._

"_Jyan Ji…Sorudo!" a voice chanted, although it sounded a bit strained._

"_I knew you could use spells. Now, it's time for me to—" I was cockily stating my victory speech when I made eye contact with her. "What the…what's going on?"_

"_Earth…let's go. We can't…let these guys…beat us…not now…not with…the world…" and then she collapsed._

_"Whoa! Hold on!" I rushed to her. I don't even know why I was trying to help: she was a demon's human partner, but something about her stopped me._

_"You get the hell back, NOW!" her demon yelled._

_"She needs help! I won't fight you anymore: there's no need for me to burn your book: I'm not enough of a coward to burn the book of a demon whose partner is defenseless. I can beat you in a fair fight. And I know you need to help her, so let's get inside!" I yelled. The demon paused, unsure._

_"GET HER IN THE HOUSE NOW, GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled._

_I stayed there for a good while, hoping she'd come through. I'd never seen someone so close to death, let alone someone so young. She reminded me of Sharon, in a way._

_All of a sudden, I visualized my sister in that state. I tried to shake those images out of my head as hard as I could, but I truly feared for her. She was so young...but this still could happen to anyone._

_When she finally woke up, I was relieved that the worst had passed for now. I tried to make some small talk and figure out the situation._

"_Yo, you okay? What the hell happened out there?" I asked._

"I see the house, Sauza!" Sharon exclaimed, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah. That's the one, Sharon!" I smiled as I saw the place where I was handed my first defeat to the old man, named Kafka Sunbeam. We didn't get off on the right foot at first, but now, we've managed to stay in touch pretty frequently. Hell: he's practically like my second dad.

"Think fast, Sauza!" Sharon yelled. I turned around, only to be hit with a snowball in the face. Even the snow and ice remained here like I remembered it to be. I responded with a snowball of my own. Soon, we had a good fight, and when we were tired, we lay in the snow together. I looked around me and took in the scenery. Memories of the mountain and all of the nature surrounding it just flowed back.

I realized just then how influential Elly was to me, not only because she looked and acted like my sister, but also because Elly was incredibly supportive of me even through my struggles. I learned how to cooperate with others instead of thinking that they were in it only to deceive me and take advantage of me later on.

I keep wondering how my life would be if I had never met Elly. Would I still have learned how to cooperate with others? Would I have been so willing to sacrifice everything for someone else, like I did for her? Would I have changed? Would I have grown to be me?

Would I be as bitter as I used to be? Such a pessimist? I've changed a lot because of her. And I owe her for that.

**Five Years and Eight Months Ago, Inside the Room of the Dimensional Device in the Active Faudo**

_"Are you sure Karudio?" I asked my demon partner, shocked at his plan. "Certainly with the plan you've told me, if we unleash __that __spell, he'll be defeated. But...that's too strong. It has a coldness that risks your life even in normal situations. If you use it this way, your body will be broken!"_

_"Sauza, Karudio, just what is this?" Earth, Elly's demon, asked us._

_"Paruooo..." Karudio almost...purred? That's strange. He never did that except around Sharon. I saw his point._

_"Yeah...you and I will protect that kid we love," I stated firmly. I smiled my first genuine smile in a long while._

_Elly and I decided to come here to protect this device because we made it our mission to protect the world. At the top of the list of people I had to protect were Sharon, my parents, and Elly._

_"There's no helping it...but relax Karudio: I won't let you die," I stated assuredly, holding my book out into that open flame._

And with that, Karudio had returned. Although the enemy was defeated, it came with a huge sacrifice. But I knew that he was glad that it had ended that way, as was I.

"Sharon, that's the last of Hokkaido. We've spent the last 2 days here. We're now off to the place you've been looking forward to: Kemi, Finland," I stated with a smile. I was excited too: maybe I'd see Elly. I know that Sharon would be ecstatic to meet her, but I've missed her a lot, and I really am looking forward to our Scandinavian adventure too.

Would she recognize me after all these years? After all this time...that'd be great.

I need to focus on this trip and getting to Finland safely. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Elly ever since Sharon mentioned her!

"Alright. Let's take the cab to the airport," I told Sharon.

I'm glad that Sunbeam agreed to help me on this trip of mine. He's paid for all of it, saying that my payment was received by helping return Faudo to the Demon World. I look back, and see how childish I was to him five years ago. I made a mental note there to apologize for all I had done to him the next time we met.

Now, we're off to Finland. Off to see Elly. I hope she remembers me…

**15 Hours Later,**

We finally got off that insane flight at Kemi. Damn snow delay kept us in Japan for too long. Well, that's how impatient Sharon got anyway. We continued off in the direction of the house where I first met her.

These streets were flooding back. I remembered these chills from so long ago...

**Five Years and Eight Months Ago, Kemi, Finland**

_"Yeah...I know we lost, Karudio. We have to train that freezing spell of yours. To defeat the people that are left, we're going to train in the harsh northern lands, places that get even colder than what we're used to. You up for it?" I asked my faithful partner, Karudio._

_"Paruooo." was the response I was given. Even though it was just an "animal" cry, I understood it from the bottom of my heart. Our understanding of each other and our ability to communicate with one another…they were profound._

_"Then let's begin this. We'll train to beat that flame horse and then make you King!" I exclaimed._

Oh, how quickly things changed. I snapped back to reality and saw that we weren't too far away.

Sharon was shivering, but that's expected: Finland was just as cold as I remembered. It was snowing here too: hell, it's almost winter. Sharon suddenly burst ahead of me, exclaiming, "Look! Is that it? The place where you met Elly?"

I followed her, and it was there, plain as day. I smiled as I walked around the house, re-visioning the battle in my head. I went inside, and the place looked the same. Memories flooded back to me. This place just seemed to have such magic and life in it still.

We continued looking. Sadly, I saw no one here. It looks like I'd have to go around asking for her. Luckily, we had a picture taken after the Faudo incident.

After the Faudo Incident Five Years and Eight Months Ago, Mochinoki City, Japan

_"I guess you guys would like a picture before you guys leave, right?" a teenage man asked Elly and me._

_"Ehh...I'm not the type to go for pictures and stuff," I stated, trying to back out. Really, I didn't want any part of that stuff._

_"But this may be the last time any of us see each other! At least remember the people whom you met here!" he replied. "Actually, it doesn't even matter what you think: say cheese!"_

_And with that, our faces were captured with a shutter. I was shocked, but she was smiling, almost laughing. We took another one with me smiling, but I really liked that first one._

I pulled that picture out. I still keep it with me because that guy was right: I really want to keep the memories of Faudo in my heart. That photo means a lot to me. I stuck it on the wall of the cabin.

All of a sudden, I heard a thud. I went outside to see what it was, and I couldn't move.

Sharon had just collapsed.

It was just like that time over five years ago. I saw it happen again, except it was Sharon, not Elly. I panicked, not knowing how to help or what to do. I felt helpless and weak, just like before.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY SISTER JUST COLLAPSED!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I remembered something Elly told me.

_"There's a hospital a few kilometers north of this shack. That's why I chose this place: it's scenic, yet it's close to medical help. That way, I can always get help for my condition. You can't miss it," she told me._

Picking Sharon up, I ran north as fast as I could. I wasn't about to stand around and do nothing this time. Sharon, I'm going to save you. You can count on Big Brother.

**End of Chapter 1: Walking Back**

**I would appreciate any reviews and suggestions you have for me. It's hard to write something without getting criticism and such from your readers. I appreciate people who take the time to read what I put out, and I would love to make it more enjoyable for you all. Read and review for me please! Thanks so much!**


	2. Conversations Between Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell. Makoto Raiku does.

**A New Life Chapter 2: Conversations Between Emotions (Split)**

**Her POV:**

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"Elly, I got some good news for you," she smiled._

_"There's something new," I remarked. Sensing my sarcasm, Chita's smile disappeared._

_"Don't be so snarky and negative. The new delivery for your medicine has just come in," she stated. "You have a little bit of time now. The medicine can suppress your condition temporarily. We can delay the sickness from overwhelming your body. And in that time, the doctors have a great chance at figuring out how to cure the disease for good. Doesn't that sound great?" Chita asked me, almost pleading with hope._

_While most people would be thrilled with a few extra days to spend on this earth, I knew that I had nothing left here. Friends? None: Earth gone forever, leaving only memories. And Sauza…God knows where he would be. Family? Yeah right. They're not anything close to it._

_"Yeah. Just fantastic," I replied venomously. It was almost like the sarcasm just dripped onto the hospital floor._

**Start of Chapter 2:**

"I know that it's tough for you to try and trust us again, but don't you want to keep living? Don't you want to grow up and become a woman and a leader of your time?" Chita asked, trying to make it the only option. "When we completely cure you, you'll be free: you can live again without worry! You'll be free to follow your dreams!" she exclaimed.

"Freedom? I have freedom; it's the freedom to choose how I want to live my life, regardless of your wishes. And my dreams? Five and a half years ago I had dreams, but now...my dreams are dead. And now, I'm expected to live—" I started losing my breath right there. It took me a while to regain my composure. "I'm expected to live for something that I don't even know exists. Five years ago, things would have been different. But now...my dreams are gone. Maybe I had them for a while. Or maybe they were just false beliefs. But I know for sure that I don't have freedom. Can't you accept that I'm going to die soon? Why are you trying to build me up, just so I can be broken down again? I've been "cured" before, and look where I am now! I'm not going through that kind of mental, heart-wrenching pain again. I've had enough," I snapped. I'm not going to let myself come crashing down all over again. No more pain…something like that…I won't be able to endure.

"Elly, listen to me. I know that...I know that the concept of death is scary but—" she began, before I interrupted, coldly.

"Oh, I know just how scary death is: trust me. It's something I've been so close to: I've almost touched it. But don't think you can shake me from this fear with your so-called "hope". That won't change one God-damned thing," I said icily.

There was silence between us before Chita embraced me in a maternal hug. It was then that I began speaking again, the venom gone.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Chita. Maybe if Earth were still here, things would be different. Maybe they could help, like they have every other time," I told her,

Those days…they're still so clear to me.

**Six and a Half Years Ago, Finnish Hospital**

_"If you stop right here, you won't know the joys of growing up; the joys of being free; the joy of being ALIVE! Please live, Elly."_

Not just Earth, but there was also Kiyomaro, from inside the depths of Faudo, at our second fateful encounter.

**Five Years and Eight Months Ago, Outside the Room of the Dimensional Device in the Dormant Faudo**

_"You're just a child! Don't you even think about talking about throwing your life away so easily!"_

Returning to reality, I began to reason with Chita again. "Chita, please let it go. I know that you really care for me, and we've truly grown close to one another. But this is my decision, and nothing can change it. I've already accepted my fate, so you should too. Accept it for me," I calmly told her.

"I see. I know I can't understand, but…it's hard for me to just stand down and accept something like this. A lot of it is because you've grown on me. You understand exactly what we former Book Keepers have gone through, and how much we miss our partners. They were…a huge part of our lives," she quietly stated. "But that doesn't mean that I won't care. No: I'll continue to be right here with you until the day you die, even though—" Chita started before choking up. I could tell she was close to tears. Chita then proceeded to walk out of the room, almost crying.

I probably should have been crying for her too, but...it would be over soon for me, right? I laid down on my hospital bed and listened just in case I needed to go and assure her that everything was going to be alright. But I didn't hear any crying. No...I heard rapid, almost panicky footsteps. Then, the voices came, and I heard Chita talking with someone.

"Slow down, sir. Now, tell me your problem without panicking: things will be ok," Chita began talking.

"Yes ma'am. This is an emergency, and I need your help. I need you to take my sister, right now please. She's in critical condition. We're visiting the country, but she's needing care now. I beg of you...please help her!" A frantic teenage boy requested. The voice sounded deep, but familiar.

"Yes, sir: I'll get her admitted right away. There's no need to worry: we'll do all we can for your sister," Chita replied assuringly.

"Thank you so much, ma'am. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you...she's all I've got left," the teen replied gratefully. Chita then proceeded to wheel the girl into a patient room to help her as much as she could.

"I'll be just a moment. Go wait in room 537 for me," Chita stated.

537...that was my room. I heard footsteps approaching, and I looked at the teen from moments before.

He looked...nostalgically familiar. It was strange...I couldn't place exactly where he was from. He was a very well-built, yet young teenage boy: he was definitely younger than what his voice portrayed, by around three or four years. He was probably no older than 16.

"I'm sorry for intruding in your room. It's just that I was—" he started before sharply inhaling and stopping. Not knowing what his reaction was, I immediately looked up. The two of us made eye contact.

"Elly...it's been a while, hasn't it?" The teen asked me.

Surprised that this total stranger knew my name, I looked closely at him for a good 5 seconds before things clicked. I immediately felt ashamed: even after five and a half years, I can't believe that he remembers me: my truest friend, Sauza. I couldn't help but smile.

"It sure has Sauza. Memory Lane sure knows how to visit unexpectedly today," I stated before getting out of bed to give Sauza a hug. It'd been so long.

"Why are you here? It can't be pure coincidence that you're here...in the city where so much of our past remains," I inquired.

"Well...Sharon wanted to visit the places I've been to. It's been pretty rough, but she's been amazed at the places I've been. I just finish Hokkaido with her, and headed here to Kemi. She was really hopeful in getting to meet you: she's heard so much about you thanks to me," Sauza responded, scratching his head and laughing nervously.

"Is she really okay with who you were in the past? Oh, and I heard what happened out there...what happened?" I asked Sauza, not expecting much.

"It's...I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, she just...she just collapsed somehow. I don't know what could have happened, but I rushed here. You know how much she means to me, right? You know how much Sharon means to me?" Sauza asked, frantically.

Of course I knew how Sauza felt about his younger sister, Sharon. She and him were interdependent. Sauza also told me occasionally that I reminded him of Sharon, and he protected me with his very being, so I know just how strong their bond could be at the very least.

**Five Years and Eight Months Ago, Room of the Dimensional Device**

_"I have a sister the same age as her. How could I fight someone that looks so close to death?" Sauza retorted to Mr. Sunbeam, the book owner of the demon Sauza had trained vigorously to beat, only to come to a stop._

_"So then, have you protected Elly up until now?" The tall, older man asked him._

_"Of course! How could I bear to see her die?" Sauza replied back._

_"Then how about a truce with Umagon in the meantime?" Mr. Sunbeam asked Sauza, holding out a sandwich. Mr. Sunbeam knew that in order to stop Faudo, the combined powers of everybody willing to stop it would be necessary._

_"Hmph. After we've taken care of Faudo, our number one priority will be to defeat the two of you!" Sauza replied, and then proceeded to snatch the sandwich and glomp it on the spot._

_I smiled weakly at this...mainly because...I saw some hope._

_"Sauza?" I asked weakly, the curse augmenting its oppression._

_"Elly, what is it?" Sauza asked back._

_"Thank you...so much...for everything—" I started. Next thing I knew, I passed out until the departure._

"I'm truly worried about her well-being. The frost in Hokkaido was fine for me, but maybe it was a bit chilly for her. And now, we're in Kemi, where the weather isn't really the sunniest of places. But you've heard about me...and you? How have you been?"

I don't want to tell him. It'd crush him, to know that two important people in his life were hospitalized. But...I just couldn't lie to him: Sauza is someone that I could never betray like that...and for that, I knew I had to tell him.

"I'm terminal. Again," I said those three words, and the color drained from his face.

"Again? How...I thought they cured you? I thought that you were fully better and that you would be...What happened?" Sauza asked in pure disbelief.

"I'm not sure...I believed that I would get better and be able to live. But then...it just happened. I was told that my disease returned, and it's only a matter of time before I—" I explained before being cut off by a fist: Sauza's fist, which slammed against the wall closest to me.

"Damn it...I'm already in panic with Sharon and her condition...and now, this? I hoped that when we met again, things would have been different: you would have been fully recovered and—" Sauza cut himself off, trying to hold back the torrent of emotions that were running rampant inside.

The silence enveloped the two of us, one who had his fist against a wall while the other gripped the sheets of her bed. Both of us were crushed terribly, but it was obvious that Sauza was hurt the most.

I wanted to change the tide of this conversation. I couldn't think of anything, until I looked around the room and saw them: the letters.

"Sauza, that shelf: there's a small box. Could you bring it here? We need to step back from this and...," I started, not knowing how to phrase it. Sauza withdrew his fist and walked to the shelf and returned with the box.

I opened it right there, and inside were two letters. In those two letters, the joy (and pain) of my youth remained, sealed in the words and penmanship on the paper.

"I know you have two letters similar to these, right? These letters...they came separately, and I'm sure you kept them, to preserve your memory of the events five years ago," I stated, being replied with a nod.

**Four and a Half Years Ago, Finnish Hospital: Kemi, Finland**

_"Wait, two letters? I'm sure that I'm the only former book-owner here at this hospital," Chita exclaimed in shock when she saw two letters. "Room 537...I'd better deliver this right away."_

_With that, Chita proceeded to enter Room 537. In there was a small girl, of around 7 years of age. She was hooked up to a respirator, probably because of a previous surgery._

_"You have mail. But...I have a question. Are you...the former owner of a Demon Partner?" Chita asked me._

_"...Yes I am. I lost him...about ten months ago, at the beginning of the King Festival," I replied, glumly._

_"I see...this letter is for you. I got one too: I'm also a former owner...I lost my demon, Rodeux, in the depths of—" Chita started before I interrupted her._

_"I know: Faudo, right? I remember seeing you after the evacuation," I stated back._

_"I see...do you want to talk about the Battle? It would truly help both of us, I believe," Chita asked hesitantly._

_"Sure thing...but let's read this letter from Kiyomaro," I said while opening the letter._

_"Dear Elly, it's me, Kiyomaro. I want to know how you've been doing in the past ten months...after Earth's return. I want to fill you in: three more of my Demon friends have had to return, while I had to burn Goomu's book as he tried to oppose the true threat. There are five of us remaining, so I promise you this, Elly: the four pairs will do all we can to bring Earth and the others back into their bodies. Don't worry: all will be well. You just need to focus on getting better. You're truly a strong person, so go ahead and rest. Thank you for being our ally in Faudo, even if we didn't meet on the best of terms. I hope you live the rest of your life well._

_Your trustee, ally, and friend, Kiyomaro Takamine"_

_"Are we still up for that talk, nurse?" I asked her._

_"Please, refer to me as Chita. And sure thing..." Chita replied._

_That was the day I met Chita._

"Even after I got released after my "full" recovery, Kiyomaro and I still kept in touch. Especially when I got this next letter. Sure, it's the only other one, but I keep them both dear to me because...this one's from Earth. I know that you probably read the one Karudio sent to you frequently, right?" I asked Sauza, who replied me with another nod.

**A Month after the end of the Demon Battle, Four and a Half Years Ago: The Small Residence: Kemi, Finland**

_"Another letter? But...this one's in demon writing. Is it...Earth's?" I asked in disbelief. I carefully opened the letter, although I rushed a bit at the same time. With the letter open, I stared._

_It was in demon writing, but the message transferred itself into my heart: I instinctively could read this letter. I suppose it was like the spellbook phenomenon: you could intuitively read your own, but not anybody else's._

_"Elly, how are you? It's me: Earth. The demon battle has concluded, and like you said, Gash is king. Things are prosperous here: peace is everywhere. All the demons have new bodies, including me, so there is nothing to worry about. Gash has also upheld his promise and appointed me as his chief law advisor. The lad, although clueless, picks up quickly, probably due to his compassionate nature that leans towards justice. I will tell you that it was great to have been your partner for the whole time. I have no regrets at all as your partner except that I was unable to see you fully recover. But you'll live happy and free for the rest of your life: I know it. Things will change for you for the better, like they did for me. I hope to see you again somehow, someday. Until then, take care of yourself Elly. You truly were the best._

_Your most loyal follower and demon partner, Earth"_

_From there, I could only cry in disbelief. I called Chita and we talked for a good 4 hours about the whole ordeal again._

"The thing is...look at me now. I've tried to live the way that I was told I would have access to, but now...it's just—" I started, before breaking down in tears at my own sense of uselessness.

I stopped when I felt Sauza's arms around me.

"I...I don't know how to help you. I feel so useless right now: I can't come close to imagining what you're going through right now. But if a shoulder is all I can offer to you, then please, cry," Sauza stated, trying to be strong.

We stood in that embrace for a good while.

**His POV:**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_All of a sudden, I heard a thud. I went outside to see what it was, and I couldn't move._

_Sharon had just collapsed._

_It was just like that time over five years ago. I saw it happen again, except it was Sharon, not Elly. I panicked, not knowing how to help or what to do. I felt helpless and weak, just like before._

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY SISTER JUST COLLAPSED!" I yelled._

_Suddenly, I remembered something Elly told me._

_"There's a hospital a few kilometers north of this shack. That's why I chose this place: it's scenic, yet it's close to medical help. That way, I can always get help for my condition. You can't miss it," she told me._

_Picking Sharon up, I ran north as fast as I could. I wasn't about to stand around and do nothing this time. Sharon, I'm going to save you. You can count on Big Brother._

**Start of Chapter 2:**

Finally, I'm here. It's the entrance of this hospital. I enter, but all the nurses are busy. I'm guessing a patient overload for the small hospital, but that's beside the point. Sharon…she's slowly slipping away. But I'm not going to let her die.

A receptionist sees me and Sharon, and she seems to realize that Sharon needs help now.

"My sister just collapsed outside. I ran here as fast as I could, but she needs help **NOW**!" I pleaded.

"I understand. Sadly, most of our nurses are really busy, but I do believe that there's a nurse on the 5th floor who can help. She's only got one other patient, so it shouldn't be a problem for her," the receptionist answered.

Quickly, I bolt for the stairs. I don't have the patience for an elevator. At the 5th floor, I run through the halls (though I shouldn't be, this is important). Right then, I see a nurse. That must be who the receptionist was talking about.

"Sharon, there's the light that will save your life. Hang on, okay? Big Brother's found you help!" I stated firmly. Sharon can't die here. Not before she meets Elly. Not before she meets the girl she resembles most. Not before she meets the girl she made this trip for.

"Ma'am! I need your help. My sister…her condition! She needs assistance! Ma'am! You're the only one who can help her! Save her: please!" I pleaded, tears streaming down. She was already unconscious and needed care fast. I couldn't fail her and stand to live with myself.

"Slow down, sir. Now, tell me your problem without panicking: things will be ok," the nurse started.

"Yes ma'am. This is an emergency, and I need your help. I need you to take my sister, right now please. She's in critical condition. We're visiting the country, but she's needing care now. I beg of you...please help her!" I begged. She had to live. She had to: she hadn't finished what she set out for.

"Yes, sir: I'll get her admitted right away. There's no need to worry: we'll do all we can for your sister," the nurse replied, giving me a smile of assurance.

"Thank you so much, ma'am. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you...she's all I've got left," I gratefully replied. The nurse then proceeded to wheel Sharon into a different room. I started to follow, but was stopped.

"I'll be just a moment. Go wait in room 537 for me," she stated.

537? That was the room she just came out of. I didn't want to leave Sharon, but that nurse would know what to do and what was best for her. I'd wait forever in 537 for her to be okay.

I looked around the room. It was practically empty, except for one patient bed. It was occupied by a girl with blond hair and soft, green eyes. She was…mesmerizing almost. I had to apologize for intruding on her privacy…but this was important.

"I'm sorry for intruding in your room. It's just that I was—" I began before sharply inhaling and stopping. I really got a good look at her and realized who she was. Impossible. It can't be her…can it?

We made eye contact. There was no mistaking it. It was her.

"Elly...it's been a while, hasn't it?" I began, chuckling.

She just looked at me for a few seconds, almost as if she was surprised I knew her. Then, she realized who I was. I could have sworn a small smile crept onto that face of hers. Her eyes lit up and got a hint of…life back in them.

"It sure has Sauza. Memory Lane sure knows how to visit unexpectedly today," Elly stated before getting out of bed weakly to give me a hug. I could sense something was wrong, but didn't want to ask it.

"Why are you here? It can't be pure coincidence that you're here...in the city where so much of our past remains," she asked me. I couldn't deny her the truth.

"Well...Sharon wanted to visit the places I've been to. It's been pretty rough, but she's been amazed at the places I've been. I just finish Hokkaido with her, and headed here to Kemi. She was really hopeful in getting to meet you: she's heard so much about you thanks to me," I answered, scratching my head and laughing nervously. Damn it: I look like an idiot. Come on Sauza: keep your composure: she's an old friend!

"Is she really okay with who you were in the past? Oh, and I heard what happened out there...what happened?" she asked me, somewhat concerned. I balled up my hands because that's all I could do.

"It's...I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, she just...she just collapsed somehow. I don't know what could have happened, but I rushed here. You know how much she means to me, right? You know how much Sharon means to me?" I asked, tears streaming. I choked up and had to stop myself before I could continue.

"I'm truly worried about her well-being. The frost in Hokkaido was fine for me, but maybe it was a bit chilly for her. And now, we're in Kemi, where the weather isn't really the sunniest of places. But you've heard about me...and you? How have you been?"

I expected a good answer, like "I'm doing well" or "Just great." What she said next…crushed me.

"I'm terminal. Again,"

At that point, my heart almost shattered. First Sharon, now Elly? The two people in my life…whom I love more than any others? This can't be…this can't be. That feeling from earlier…this is what it was?

"Again? How...I thought they cured you? I thought that you were fully better and that you would be..." I shook in pure disbelief. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure...I believed that I would get better and be able to live. But then...it just happened. I was told that my disease returned, and it's only a matter of time before I—."

No more. No more of this. Why them? What did they do to deserve this? In my fury and tears, I slammed my fist into the nearest wall.

"Damn it...I'm already in panic with Sharon and her condition...and now, this? I hoped that when we met again, things would have been different: you would have been fully recovered and—."

I couldn't go on. You've got to be fucking kidding with me.

The silence was deafening. I couldn't even look at her: the thought of her…I can't even bring myself to think it. It's too much…

But it was her angelic voice that brought me to look at her. It was a little strained, but still music to my ears.

"Sauza, that shelf: there's a small box. Could you bring it here? We need to step back from this and..."

She stopped right there, as if trying to shape her phrase. It wasn't a problem: I'd do anything for the girl who changed my life, who changed me. I withdrew my fist from the indentation in the wall and retrieved her box.

Elly pulled out two letters. Both I knew well: not exactly, but close enough. One was a demon-writing-laden sheet, and the other a short message from our old allies.

"I know you have two letters similar to these, right? These letters...they came separately, and I'm sure you kept them, to preserve your memory of the events five years ago," Elly stated. I only nodded in return, remembering my own letters.

**Four and a Half Years Ago: Mongolian Farm, Rural Mongolia**

"_Huh? A letter for me?" I asked, confused? Who would send mail all the way out here?_

_I quickly opened it. It was from Sunbeam…writing to me about what he hoped to be the end of the battle._

_"Dear Sauza, it's Kafka Sunbeam writing to you. How has life been after the incident at Faudo? Recently, we've been fighting in the King Festival, which happens when only 10 demons remain. The others all lose their bodies until the new King is crowned. He or she then passes judgment and decides who gets to have a body. Currently, five of us remain: Earth was the first to be sent back. It is Umagon, Tio, Gash, an ally named Brago, and the true threat. Sauza, keep working hard, and pray for us. This demon, although exceptionally strong, can be brought down by our combined power. Don't worry: we will prevail. Karudio will have a new body when we emerge victorious. You were a great ally to have while we were in Faudo, even if we met in bad blood. I hope we stay in touch: if you need something, I'm always someone you can write to._

_Your supporter, ally, and friend, Kafka Sunbeam_

_There was that one, which opened up the way for keeping in touch with Sunbeam. Without the communication started by this letter, my trip doesn't happen._

_Then Elly started talking to me again._

"Even after I got released after my "full" recovery, Kiyomaro and I still kept in touch. Especially when I got this next letter. Sure, it's the only other one, but I keep them both dear to me because...this one's from Earth. I know that you probably read the one Karudio sent to you frequently, right?" she asked me. Again, I nodded, remembering the text.

**A Month after the end of the Demon Battle, Four and a Half Years Ago: Mongolian Farm, Rural Mongolia**

"_This is…written in demon world characters. I…can understand it without reading it. It's as if…it's as if Karudio is projecting words to my heart," I replied gleefully._

_"Sauza, it's me: Karudio. The demon war is over, and our old ally, Gash, is King. He's created a great world: free, yet disciplined, and strict, yet just. Gash gave everybody a new body, so you no longer have to worry about having used that frozen spell. It was a fun time being your partner. We trained a lot, but we grew up together in many ways, and I hope that you enjoyed every moment of the pain and joy, just as I did. You were the perfect partner: someone who understood me despite the language barrier. I have no regrets. Use the strength we cultivated to protect our family, especially Sharon. Sauza, we will meet again. I know this. Live strong and to protect those important to you. Until next time._

_Your faithful friend and demon partner, Karudio"_

I cruelly mocked myself internally. "Protect?" I can't even do that…not by my power. Truly useless, am I not?

And then Elly started talking. The scathing, critical side of me dissipated.

"The thing is...look at me now." I did. I saw a person, writing in misery and fear. She was living in a world of pain…and I couldn't do anything.

"I've tried to live the way that I was told I would have access to, but now...it's just—" she started, before starting to cry. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand to watch someone so important to me in so much agony. So I did the only thing I knew I could.

I hugged her. I hugged her, and I promised I wouldn't let go or leave her until it was truly over.

"I...I don't know how to help you. I feel so useless right now: I can't come close to imagining what you're going through right now. But if a shoulder is all I can offer to you, then please, cry," I said. I can't even face her. But if she needs someone to take her pain, then I will. I can at least offer that much.

I held her there. I let her put her pain on me for as long as she wanted to. God: this world is so unfair…why? Why must you make the pure, the innocent, the important ones surrender?

**End of Chapter 2: Conversations Between Emotions**

**Sorry the update took a while. The lack of criticism and comments made it a little hard to continue, but I'm slowly getting the story to go. My motivation's back, and my free time is greater than ever. Hopefully, my next chapter won't take two years. Remember, I can't produce a good chapter unless I get reviews on the first two! So please, read and review guys! Thanks so much!**


	3. Filling the Gaps

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell. Makoto Raiku does.

**A New Life Chapter 3: Filling the Gaps (Split)**

**Her POV:**

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"The thing is...look at me now. I've tried to live the way that I was told I would have access to, but now...it's just—" I started, before breaking down in tears at my own sense of uselessness._

_I stopped when I felt Sauza's arms around me._

_"I...I don't know how to help you. I feel so useless right now: I can't come close to imagining what you're going through right now. But if a shoulder is all I can offer to you, then please, cry," Sauza stated, trying to be strong._

_We stood in that embrace for a good while._

**Start of Chapter 3:**

Finally, I had to pull myself away. I wanted to stay in his arms forever; there was security and compassion there, which were things I hadn't experienced in years. But he didn't need to be wasting his time, feeling pity for me. No, he had more important things to tend to. His sister—Sharon. That's right. He shouldn't be feeling sorry for me…sorry for things out of his control. It isn't anybody's fault that my life is turning out to be how it is. He should focus on what can be fixed; his sister's health and their travels together. I held in my tears: I couldn't be selfish and cry when he's suffering more.

"You don't need to feel sorry or useless. There isn't anything definitive that can be done, so don't dwell on it," I paused, trying to pick my words carefully. "I mean, you and your sister have got your whole lives ahead of you, so live strong and live happy! Once she gets better and out of here, you guys will keep traveling and have a lot of good memories together! And I'm glad I got to see you again before I go, so—" I began, trying to smile and stop him from worrying. But I looked up, and he was trembling. It pained me to see him undergo so much pain from something he wasn't even really a part of.

"Stop with the act Elly. There's no way that under these circumstances you can genuinely be this cheery and assuring. No matter how many times you stare it in the face, death still has its effects and causes fear in all of us. So cut it out and stop trying to cheer me up," he stated coldly, almost snapping at me.

I was surprised at his reaction. I wanted to respond back just as harshly, but I realized that that would be a horrible idea in this situation.

"You seem to forget that I've come to terms with my death now not once, not twice, but three times. Sauza, I've accepted my decision. I can lay everything down and be happy. I can move on and be free. I've lived my life to the best of my abilities, and you will continue to live yours with those people in the world who actually do love you and care for you. Don't condescend me: you haven't lived my life, and I haven't yours. When you stare death in the face twice and live to tell the tale, give me this same speech," I said, trying to phrase words to not further augment his pain.

Wanting to change the subject, I quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, let's take a walk outside. Sharon's in good hands here, and it's been so long since we've seen one another. Let's catch up about our lives and what-not outside. Only you and Chita understand my life, so let's talk away from the public," I suggested. It's true: I want to hear about how he's been during all this time.

"Won't that mess with your health further? If we're gone for as long as we need to be to fully catch up, won't that be detrimental to your health? I'm not going to risk something so important as your life just so we can talk about trivial things, like birthdays and such," he replied.

Shit. He's going to stay here because of me. But I seriously want to talk to him alone: what could a little walk do?

"It's not like I haven't been every night. Even if it does cut down my remaining days a little, it doesn't change the end result. What's a few days? You'll be out of Finland and onto New Zealand before I'm dead, won't you? You're not even going to be the cause, nor will you be here to experience the end. So come on!" And with that, I dragged him out of that suffocating, depressing hospital room.

"HEY! Slow down, will you? I'll go, but I won't have you collapsing on the way out!" Sauza yelled.

All of a sudden, we heard Chita's voice in the hallway. We stopped and listened to her.

"Yes sir. All preparations for the operation are set," Chita spoke into the hospital phone.

"Operation? What the hell is going on? Sharon needs surgery?" Sauza questioned. I could only look on in disbelief. Her condition couldn't be that serious, could it?

All those comments I made to Sauza earlier…they seem so inconsiderate and rude now. He must see me as a complete bitch.

"It should only take 15 to 20 minutes for it to be completed, right? It'll be better if we can do this quickly and efficiently," Chita replied again. "Understood, sir. I'll be ready."

Chita turned to her right and saw us. Her good eye widened.

"Oh, hey. I see you two got acquainted pretty quickly. However, where are you two going? Elly, you couldn't possibly be going for another walk, could you?" Chita questioned, concerned.

"Hey, before she answers that, I've got to ask about my sister. An operation? Her condition isn't that bad, is it?" Sauza pleaded, begging for an answer. His expression was one of absolute panic, bordering despair.

"You heard my conversation on the phone?" Chita asked, obviously a little offended.

"Just the bit about the operation preparations being set. Now tell me the truth: does she need surgery? How much will it cost?" Sauza practically yelled. I, too, wanted to know.

"It's a minor procedure, but yeah. Her breathing was a little labored, and she wasn't responding to her medicine very well. We'll get her healthy: don't worry. It'll cost less than it took you to get here, and if you need help, I'll give it. She should be done before you guys get back," Chita replied, smiling. "Yes, Elly. I'll let you go talk with your friend. I wonder why he looked so familiar: he's that Book Keeper you keep talking about all the time. You two go enjoy yourselves: just don't be gone for too long, okay?"

"Sure thing!" I replied, happy for possibly the first time in a long while. With that, Sauza's hand in mine, we ran (more like I dragged him) outside. On the way, I heard Chita's voice again.

"Never mind. Cut it to 10 to 15 minutes, no more. I want this done fast."

I wonder what that was all about. But if it'll only take 15 minutes, I'll time it out so that we're back then.

Finally, we reached the outside and started our walk.

"So, how's life been after the Demon Battle? Certainly seems that it's been more eventful than mine," I started.

"You know, the same stuff. Hard work daily at the farm. Just me, Sharon, and my parents. Dad's getting a little old, so my work gets harder every few months, but that's how it should be. I did about 3 weeks' extra work so that Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry about working overtime while Sharon and I are away," Sauza answered. I smiled. Even when he's supposed to be taking time off, he never fails to stop thinking of his family. What a good, loyal guy.

"How'd you pay for this trip? Your life savings couldn't possibly have covered all of this, I'm guessing?" I asked, curiously.

"With this. I wish I could on my own, but it helps," Sauza replied, pulling out a credit card and handing it to me. It said the name "Kafka Sunbeam" on it. I immediately understood. "Old man Sunbeam said he'd help with all of it. But I feel bad using his money, and with Sharon's surgery popping up, I'll be sure to pay that part off. Without him, I'm not even seeing you right now, in more ways than one."

I couldn't help but smile as he told me of how this trip was all set up. There's this moment right now, as well as the first time we ever met. He's right: without Sunbeam, he wouldn't be able to pay for this trip, and he wouldn't have chased a demon that led him to our chance encounter.

My train of thought was interrupted by Sauza's question. "So, how about you? How's your family doing? I haven't heard much about your parents from you. I'm interested."

Time just seemed to stop. I clenched my hands into fists. Those monsters…how could I have been born to beings like them? Sauza must have taken notice, because immediately, he asked me "Yo, you okay? Is it something about them?"

All this time, I haven't done anything to try and stop them. Now, it's too late for me, but maybe he can…

Yeah. If anybody can, it's Sauza. I trust him enough to listen to me, to understand what I have to tell him. He'll stop them…he'll believe this. This unbelievable story of my life: more than the battle for the Demon World King.

"Do you trust me? Do you trust me enough that what I'm about to tell you is the truth?" I asked, wanting confirmation that I should tell him.

"Of course. You can tell me anything. I'll take away your pain, so let it out at me," he answered. Typical Sauza. I guess here goes.

"Alright. There's no turning back now. My parents are the head of a company called Stryvern. On the outside, it's like any other insurance company, but they're really the leaders of one of the biggest black-market rings in the world. They have their own hitmen: their "policies" basically are assassination claims disguised as insurance. They're brutal and have no regard for human life. It makes me sick to be related to these monsters, but it's the worst that I'm their child, that I have the potential to turn out to be something as horrendous as that. This is why…" I pause. "This is really why I want to stop living. Because I fear that I'll become like them: I'll become something that sickens me so much because its in my blood. I couldn't live with myself that way…so I won't risk living," I started, tears coming to the surface.

"How did you find out? I'm sure they didn't just come out and tell you. I know it's painful for you, but you need to tell me. I promise I'll do something about it…whatever I can to stop them," he started.

I knew I could rely on him, but he'd be hard pressed to do much of anything. Still, I can hope while I'm living and believe while I'm dead.

"I found one of their victims, or as they call them, "beneficiaries" one day. It was…horrifying," I recalled.

**Eight Years Ago, Elly's House: Kemi, Finland**

'_I'm so tired. I mean, school just started, but that's so tedious. Besides, my coughing is just getting worse. I'll get a glass of juice before I go sleep: it's already 20:00,' I thought to myself._

_I made my way to the fridge, but I swore I heard something thumping. Ignoring it, thinking it was my imagination, I poured myself some orange juice and started walking back towards my room._

_Then, I heard it again. That sound was clearly coming from the basement. I was curious, so I headed over there and opened the passage door._

_What I saw, I'll never forget. Down there was a man, chained to a wall. He was covered in bruises and cuts. There was blood across the wall and vomit on the floor. I wanted to scream and run away, but my voice disappeared and my legs wouldn't move. And then, he lifted his head up and looked at me._

_More shocking than that, he spoke to me, hate and venom filling his voice._

"_Oh, is the child of Stryvern here to mock me and beat on me as well? Come here and kill me then, just as you were told. And then continue to live your life as a rotten, spoiled, ruthless little brat."_

_What? What is this man speaking of?_

"_What are you saying? You need help! Who did all these horrible things to you? I'll call the police and an ambulance: you need to get looked at right away. I'll—" I couldn't finish. The man let out a scream of fury and pain._

"_Stop fucking mocking me. You're no different from those scum; your parents. You let me free, I'll kill you. Maybe that will get to them," he replied coldly._

"_My parents…did this to you? There's no way they could have…they wouldn't! Please, sir: don't lie to me about such things," I started crying, unable to believe what this man had been telling me. "I only came here because I heard thumping from upstairs. Tell me the truth, sir: my parents didn't do this to you, did they?" I begged._

"_Who else in this damn household is there? No ghost slashed me, overfed me, and bludgeoned me, did they?" he mocked._

_Is this why they're so secretive and don't talk to me? When they do, it's cynical, mocking, and derisive. I had to choose: help my parents, or this man. Help the people I grew up with for 6 years, or the man I've known for not even 6 minutes._

_Finally, I decided._

"_I'm going to call an ambulance and run to the police station and get you some help. Please, just stay alive until I get back!"I yelled. I quickly ran out of the basement and carefully closed the door. I went to the kitchen and called the ambulance. They said they'd be there as soon as possible._

_I hurried out of the house and began running to the police station as fast as I could. I was a little over halfway there, when I started feeling electrical shocks throughout my body. Unable to bear the pain, I collapsed. My father came out of the shadows, chuckling._

"_Where do you think you're going, Elly? Not to the police, are you?" he stated, mockingly._

"_No. Dad, what is this pain?" I frantically asked. The pain was surging throughout me: I wanted to scream for all eternity._

"_Heh…your mother and I gave you that watch, remember? If you get too far away from home, it'll electrocute you as a safety mechanism. If you're just out playing, then I have a better idea. Let me show you something fun at home," he chuckled, picking me up and carrying me back home._

_It started raining. Or maybe God was just crying at the fact I couldn't help the man. At least I didn't sell him out: then he'd die._

_He took me towards the basement._

"_Elly, I know what you saw. I know what you were trying to do: our cameras in there caught it all. So we're going to reward you," my father laughed._

"_I'm back, you fool. And look who I found! My daughter, outside, on the ground, and unable to help you!" Father laughed, before stopping and glaring at the chained man._

"_Do you know what happens to those who try to mock me like this? I'll show you, but I'll also show her. Get ready: you're going to die having polluted the mind and ruined the life of a young girl," he finished._

_Before I could even run to help the man, my dad picked me up and faced me towards the man. My mother came down with a club and started pounding at the man. Screams filled the room and blood spattered. One hit, two, three…it was endless._

_And then I heard the crack._

"_There goes the left leg, Elly. Do you hear those delicious screams of agony?" my father whispered delightfully in my ear. I wanted to die, to never experience this again._

_Another crack._

"_Ahh…the right arm. But enough clubbing: Elly doesn't like physical contact," he stated. "Elly, open your eyes. It's going to be okay. This bad man is going to go away, and then you can sleep peacefully," he mockingly said before pulling out a gun._

_One shot. Another scream._

"_You can't even walk anymore, nor can you comprehend anything that's happening to you! Marvelous! Your legs are shattered, so you've only got one other limb to go!"_

_Two shots. I had had enough. Tears fell out: this was too much for any six year old, right?_

"_Now, for the finale," my mother stated. How could two people be this evil? This heartless?_

_And then my father took my hands and placed the gun in them. He steadied the gun and pressed my finger against the trigger. I shook around as the shot fired._

_The screams still continued. In my struggles, we missed, and I hit an electronic board of sorts._

"_God damn it: she got the watch controls. Stay still, bitch. You may be my daughter, but you're just another human, alright?" my father yelled. He got my hands into position again and pressed my finger. The fire of the bullet rang in the basement._

_There was no more screaming._

"_Good job Elly: your first kill! Won't be your last!" my father exclaimed. "But as proud I am of you, your behavior could have been a major threat. You do anything like that again, and you'll end up like this poor fool here, you understand?"_

_I couldn't even nod: I was petrified at what I had just done._

"_Just so you understand, this is what we mean," my mother stated._

_And with that, I got hit in the head by that club and fell to the floor._

_I woke up on a stretcher. My parents were talking to the paramedics outside._

"_A stranger came up to our daughter and hit her on the back of the head with a club. She needs help: please take her to a hospital right away!" my mother cried, but I saw through it all._

_Damn it all for not specifying the reasons for the ambulance._

"That's when the doctors found out about my terminal illness. I've never told a soul about this incident: you're the first. Chita doesn't know: Earth doesn't even know. But you do: I trust you enough to tell you," I sniveled. God, I looked so weak and helpless.

"Why…why didn't you tell anyone? During our journeys, during the Demon Battle? Someone would have helped: I know it!" Sauza questioned.

"When could I have? The battles were more important. And I only met people during Faudo: that was a bigger threat than anything going on for me back home. My life is not greater than the world's: you know that," I answered, almost in disbelief.

"Well, whatever I can do to stop these guys, whether I tell authorities or whatnot, I will. You can rest in peace. And if you could live, I know you wouldn't be like them. You're too driven to protect life, not destroy it. So please…don't worry when you're gone. I'll do something: I promise," he told me.

"I won't stop haunting you, then," I joked, giggling a little.

Finally, a little peace to my life.

And then, it was all taken away.

An explosion in the direction of the hospital. What could have happened in the 10 minutes we were gone? One thought entered my mind as the two of us frantically ran towards the hospital. You have to be okay. Please, I won't tolerate someone harming you or anyone important to me. I'll be right there.

"CHITA!"

**His POV:**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"The thing is...look at me now." I did. I saw a person, writing in misery and fear. She was living in a world of pain…and I couldn't do anything._

"_I've tried to live the way that I was told I would have access to, but now...it's just—" she started, before starting to cry. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand to watch someone so important to me in so much agony. So I did the only thing I knew I could._

_I hugged her. I hugged her, and I promised I wouldn't let go or leave her until it was truly over._

_"I...I don't know how to help you. I feel so useless right now: I can't come close to imagining what you're going through right now. But if a shoulder is all I can offer to you, then please, cry," I said. I can't even face her. But if she needs someone to take her pain, then I will. I can at least offer that much._

_I held her there. I let her put her pain on me for as long as she wanted to. God: this world is so unfair…why? Why must you make the pure, the innocent, the important ones surrender?_

**Start of Chapter 3:**

Eventually, she separated herself from me. I guess I tried, but there isn't much I'm really able to do for her about her pain. If only there were something. She looks like she's on the verge of tears. But all I can do is let her cry instead of stop it.

Then, she spoke to me, in that false sense of strength.

"You don't need to feel sorry or useless. There isn't anything definitive that can be done, so don't dwell on it," she started, almost deliberately. "I mean, you and your sister have got your whole lives ahead of you, so live strong and live happy! Once she gets better and out of here, you guys will keep traveling and have a lot of good memories together! And I'm glad I got to see you again before I go, so—"

I had to interrupt. My body was just shaking in disappointment in myself. All I can muster is making her fake a smile and conjure up a façade of happiness towards me. I really am useless, aren't I?

"Stop with the act Elly. There's no way that under these circumstances you can genuinely be this cheery and assuring. No matter how many times you stare it in the face, death still has its effects and causes fear in all of us. So cut it out and stop trying to cheer me up," I said slowly, almost menacingly.

Damn it. Wrong way to approach. Now, I've gone and offended her. I look like such an asshole.

"You seem to forget that I've come to terms with my death now not once, not twice, but three times. Sauza, I've accepted my decision. I can lay everything down and be happy. I can move on and be free. I've lived my life to the best of my abilities, and you will continue to live yours with those people in the world who actually do love you and care for you. Don't condescend me: you haven't lived my life, and I haven't yours. When you stare death in the face twice and live to tell the tale, give me this same speech," she responded. Typical Elly. I totally deserved that, though. I had no reason to be that rude to her.

She obviously didn't want to talk any further about death, so she quickly tried to change the subject. Relieved, I decided to go along with her idea.

"Hey, let's take a walk outside. Sharon's in good hands here, and it's been so long since we've seen one another. Let's catch up about our lives and what-not outside. Only you and Chita understand my life, so let's talk away from the public," she suggested.

Whoa. As much as I want to talk and hear about her life, I don't want to risk her life by doing anything strenuous. Yeah, it's a walk, but it's a breathing problem. I don't want to be the reason why she dies.

"Won't that mess with your health further? If we're gone for as long as we need to be to fully catch up, won't that be detrimental to your health? I'm not going to risk something so important as your life just so we can talk about trivial things, like birthdays and such," I said.

Shit. Asshole Sauza popping up again. I really need to control my temper.

"It's not like I haven't been every night. Even if it does cut down my remaining days a little, it doesn't change the end result. What's a few days? You'll be out of Finland and onto New Zealand before I'm dead, won't you? You're not even going to be the cause, nor will you be here to experience the end. So come on!" she exclaimed.

And with that, I got mercilessly dragged around by my best friend.

"HEY! Slow down, will you? I'll go, but I won't have you collapsing on the way out!" I protested.

Then the two of us heard a voice in the hall. It was the nurse who tended to Sharon, and she was talking to someone on the phone. Curious, we stopped and eavesdropped.

"Yes sir. All preparations for the operation are set," she spoke into the hospital phone.

"Operation? What the hell is going on? Sharon needs surgery?" I asked out loud. This isn't good…is her condition going to be okay?

I took a look at Elly, and a wave of regret seemed to wash over her. I guess she feels bad about her comments, but it's not like these circumstances were predicted or caused by her. She shouldn't feel too badly: I'm the one who should be sorry for his comments.

I turned away as soon as the nurse started talking again.

"It should only take 15 to 20 minutes for it to be completed, right? It'll be better if we can do this quickly and efficiently," she stated again. "Understood, sir. I'll be ready."

That nurse then turned to her right and saw us. Her one good eye widened as she saw the two of us.

"Oh, hey. I see you two got acquainted pretty quickly. However, where are you two going? Elly, you couldn't possibly be going for another walk, could you?" the nurse questioned, concerned.

Another one? Well, before that gets answered, I've got my question.

"Hey, before she answers that, I've got to ask about my sister. An operation? Her condition isn't that bad, is it?" I begged, wanting an answer. I probably looked absolutely pitiful.

"You heard my conversation on the phone?" she asked, obviously a little offended.

"Just the bit about the operation preparations being set. Now tell me the truth: does she need surgery? How much will it cost?" I yelled, terrified and reluctant. Sunbeam isn't going to appreciate some surgery tanking his credit reports.

"It's a minor procedure, but yeah. Her breathing was a little labored, and she wasn't responding to her medicine very well. We'll get her healthy: don't worry. It'll cost less than it took you to get here, and if you need help, I'll give it. She should be done before you guys get back," the nurse replied, smiling. "Yes, Elly. I'll let you go talk with your friend. I wonder why he looked so familiar: he's that Book Keeper you keep talking about all the time. You two go enjoy yourselves: just don't be gone for too long, okay?"

That's a relief. Sharon will be okay. And Elly talks about me a lot? That's…a little surprising to me.

"Sure thing!" she answered. That beautiful smile appeared on her face again: for the first time since I'd seen her today, life seemed to enter her face, especially her green eyes. With that, she pulled me outside, my hand intertwined in hers. I need to stop getting dragged around by her and Sharon everywhere. I could have sworn that nurse said something into the phone as we left, but Elly's burst of strength cut off my concentration.

I took forever to reach outside, but we did. I couldn't even feel my arm after we reached the outside. The snow didn't help either.

"So, how's life been after the Demon Battle? Certainly seems that it's been more eventful than mine," she asked, obviously eager to start the asking.

"You know, the same stuff. Hard work daily at the farm. Just me, Sharon, and my parents. Dad's getting a little old, so my work gets harder every few months, but that's how it should be. I did about 3 weeks' extra work so that Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry about working overtime while Sharon and I are away," Surprisingly, she smiled. She takes interest in just hearing about my life at the farm?

Eccentric girl. But then again, her personality's always fascinated me.

"How'd you pay for this trip? Your life savings couldn't possibly have covered all of this, I'm guessing?" she prodded further.

I guess I should explain. So I pulled out Sunbeam's credit card and handed it to her.

"With this. I wish I could on my own, but it helps. Old man Sunbeam said he'd help with all of it. But I feel bad using his money, and with Sharon's surgery popping up, I'll be sure to pay that part off. Without him, I'm not even seeing you right now, in more ways than one," I answered.

**Two Weeks Ago, Narita Airport: Tokyo, Japan**

"_Wait, so this is okay? You'll really pay for this trip, for Sharon and me?" I asked, in disbelief. To think that Sunbeam, a guy who I relentlessly pursued and unrightfully hated during the Demon Battle would pay in full Sharon's wishes…I was surprised._

"_Of course. Working for that auto company for all this time got me promotions in the African branch. Money isn't a concern for me, Sauza. You two just enjoy yourselves," he smiled, patting me on the head._

"_Sharon, make sure you look after your brother. He's headstrong, so don't let his head get him into a load of trouble, alright?" Sister Elle told her._

_It was truly nice to see such a heartfelt gesture from them. When they have kids, they're going to be really well raised. They're going to build a real tight-knit family together._

"_Alright, so it's mainly just tours of East Asia. China, Korea, Hokkaido, Finland, and New Zealand. Too bad she can't get a tour of Faudo: that'd be an adventure in itself," I joked, chuckling._

_Sunbeam and Elle laughed too. We all really miss those memories._

"_We'll be on our way, Sunbeam. Thank you again for answering our letter containing Sharon's wishes. We thought you'd find a way for us to travel, not pay for it all," I answered._

"_I'm really excited for this. Thank you for making my wishes come true!" Sharon exclaimed._

_I looked at her and smiled. She's so excited for this: maybe more than I am._

"_Sure thing Sauza. Keep in touch: I want to hear all about it, okay?" Sunbeam said. We headed towards our gate and were off._

I stopped to think. Thanks to Sunbeam, I'm here, talking with Elly. But if it weren't for him those years ago and my obsession to beat him, I would never have met her. I've really got to thank him someday for that.

But I've talked enough. I want to hear about her life.

"So, how about you? How's your family doing? I haven't heard much about your parents from you. I'm interested," I started, interested.

I obviously made one horrible decision in asking that.

She just looked down and balled up her hands. She started trembling. It was really scaring me. I had to calm her down: she could go into a respiratory attack if she didn't relax.

"Yo, you okay? Is it something about them?"

Elly just paused for almost an eternity. And then, she asked me a question I found strange.

"Do you trust me? Do you trust me enough that what I'm about to tell you is the truth?"

She seemed to be weighing a decision in her mind. Was it something she wanted to say? She could tell me anything, couldn't she? We have that trust…don't we?

"Of course. You can tell me anything. I'll take away your pain, so let it out at me," I said. Again, it seemed empty, but whatever I can do, I will.

She took a deep breath and started.

"Alright. There's no turning back now. My parents are the head of a company called Stryvern. On the outside, it's like any other insurance company, but they're really the leaders of one of the biggest black-market rings in the world," she introduced.

Whoa. This is some shocking stuff. But why is she…

And then she continued.

"They have their own hitmen: their "policies" basically are assassination claims disguised as insurance. They're brutal and have no regard for human life. It makes me sick to be related to these monsters, but it's the worst that I'm their child, that I have the potential to turn out to be something as horrendous as that. This is why…" I pause. "This is really why I want to stop living. Because I fear that I'll become like them: I'll become something that sickens me so much because its in my blood. I couldn't live with myself that way…so I won't risk living," she finished.

Absolute bullshit. She won't become a monster. She's not brutal and twisted enough to do things like that. I still had questions.

"How did you find out? I'm sure they didn't just come out and tell you. I know it's painful for you, but you need to tell me. I promise I'll do something about it…whatever I can to stop them," I asked. Like hell I could stop a black-market ring, but she needs my help. I'll still try: for her, anything.

She started again. It was almost as if she found relief in telling me this, as if she had been burying these memories for her whole life.

"I found one of their victims, or as they call them, "beneficiaries" one day. It was…horrifying," she detailed.

And from then on, I heard about her accidental stumbling on the man in her basement. I heard about her attempt to save him, and her parents' punishment for Elly for ruining their plans. What sick…monsters. To club, shoot, and incapacitate a man is one thing, but in front of your own kid? And have her kill him? I could never forgive them.

Is this the pain she lived with? The fear of turning out to be a monster?

More than anything, I wanted to help her. I wanted to stop these guys, even at the cost of my life. No one should get away with anything that monstrous.

She continued.

"That's when the doctors found out about my terminal illness. I've never told a soul about this incident: you're the first. Chita doesn't know: Earth doesn't even know. But you do: I trust you enough to tell you," she sniffed. I looked at her. Broken and silent for all these years. She really wanted someone to confide in, but no one ever gave her the time of day.

I was furious. Why didn't anybody help her when she was in need?

"Why…why didn't you tell anyone? During our journeys, during the Demon Battle? Someone would have helped: I know it!" I yelled. Were all of us just so inconsiderate and ignorant to her?

She was shocked that I would respond that way.

"When could I have? The battles were more important. And I only met people during Faudo: that was a bigger threat than anything going on for me back home. My life is not greater than the world's: you know that," she stated in disbelief. To her, it was logical. To me, bullshit.

"Well, whatever I can do to stop these guys, whether I tell authorities or whatnot, I will. You can rest in peace. And if you could live, I know you wouldn't be like them. You're too driven to protect life, not destroy it. So please…don't worry when you're gone. I'll do something: I promise," I told her. No more empty promises. This one, I meant. I'm going to stop them.

And then, her smile returned. Life returned to her eyes. And her comment, it totally lit up my day.

"I won't stop haunting you, then," she joked. Even a little giggle escaped her.

She really seemed to be happy and at peace, now that her secrets were taken off her shoulders.

And in a flash, the joy and peace dissipated.

Literally, a flash. Something went off in the direction of the hospital

No way. It's barely been 10 minutes. What the hell could have happened.

Oh no…she's still there. I've got to head back and get her. You're the only thing on my mind right now. Be safe: be safe until I get there. I'll come get you: I promise. I'm never leaving your side. Stay alive.

"SHARON!"

**End of Chapter 3: Filling the Gaps**

**This was an adventure to write this chapter. The plot's thickening here, and the history of Elly is slowly being revealed. If you think I need to up the rating because of the descriptive interrogation, then let me know.  
**

**Again, R/R! It's been pretty hard to improve or consistently put forth ideas without feedback. I always adjust little by little, day by day. You guys make the stories better, so help me out! Thanks!  
**


	4. Hospital Showdown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell. Makoto Raiku does.

**A New Life Chapter 4: Hospital Showdown (Split)**

**Her POV:**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Finally, a little peace to my life._

_And then, it was all taken away._

_An explosion in the direction of the hospital. What could have happened in the 10 minutes we were gone? One thought entered my mind as the two of us frantically ran towards the hospital. You have to be okay. Please, I won't tolerate someone harming you or anyone important to me. I'll be right there._

_"CHITA!"_

**Start of Chapter 4:**

I've never felt this panicked about anything before. Screw it being potentially bad for my health: my life does not trump the importance of somebody else's, especially somebody like Chita.

I had to get over there and help her, to save her. She can't die…I won't have any of it.

Faster. I don't care about exhaustion, you stupid body of mine. Don't give up on me right now: I'm not going to be stopped by petty physical limitations. No disease is going to stop me from saving one of the only important people in my life. No condition will keep me from getting Chita out of trouble; I'm supposed to preserve life on this Earth with this small, waning gift of life.

But as much as I want to rush over there, there's no way in hell I can make it like this. I can already feel my breathing become heavy, and my energy's almost completely drained.

I can't stop here. I won't be helpless to save a life like before. I couldn't help that poor man escape the cruelty of my parents, and I couldn't help Karudio stay in the battle. I don't want to see them suffer. No more…please. Just no more suffering.

And then, I collapsed. Everything was lost. Again, I failed the people who needed help the most. Again, I'm useless. I could feel those tears welling up. I wanted to scream at the world.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SAVE ANYBODY?"

And then he picked me up and put me on his shoulders. Sauza…why?

Why can't I be strong enough so that I don't have to depend on anybody? Why can't I help on my own power?

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You can save Chita and everybody else. If your body won't carry you, then I will. So never give up or let your will die!" Sauza assured.

What is he doing? He's better off trying to save his sister without taking on the burden of carrying me back. So why?

"You have saved us before. You survived Faudo and stopped its rampage. You survived Goomu's and eventually saved Earth's life and even assured him a position in the Demon World. And you saved me from a life of hate and disgust. You taught me the meaning of allies and of promises. That alone saved me, Elly!" he continued.

Sauza…he's saying things that are truly lifting my spirits up. Those tears are flowing now out of absolute thanks. And his last things to tell me are that…

"Just as you did for me those years ago, I will for you. So I promise you, Elly. We'll get there and save everybody. Sharon, Chita, everybody. They all need our help. Make a promise with me, just as we did then. Promise me that we will survive and save everybody! That we will protect all of them somehow!"

Thank you Sauza…you've saved me again. Just like in Faudo, when I couldn't do anything to save you, you carried us both. Even though I've done nothing but hold you back from your ambitions and goals, you still stick by somebody like me, and for that, I'm extremely grateful.

Luckily, we weren't too far from the hospital. Sauza, carrying me, arrived right at the entrance of the hospital.

Immediately, we were both confused. There was no damage or rubble anywhere to be seen.

Strange…the smoke from it wasn't something from a stray firecracker: it was definitely a compact, high-force mechanism, probably a smoke bomb of sorts. But it didn't do any structural damage to the hospital: it just caused a ruckus and grabbed our attention.

Why would somebody cause such a scene out here in the middle of nowhere? Something that huge couldn't have been incidentally dropped. With so few people out here, everyone around here would gather to the scene.

Which means…

Oh shit. We're in trouble. I hear a rustling outside, and my instincts scream at me to get down.

"Sauza, duck. NOW! That explosion was meant to lure us here!"

"Wha—" Sauza starts, before also hearing the sound. Thank God: I wouldn't have been able to push him down in my condition. He got down just in the nick of time: a little ball went over his head and exploded as soon as it contacted the ground.

Another smoke bomb…are these guys just screwing around with some prank?

Then, I heard the glass shatter. Someone smashed the windows from the inside and said something I couldn't hear from the ground level. I heard the scream…it was unmistakable. That was definitely Chita's voice.

My blood began to boil, my fists began to clench, and my anger began to escalate. These bastards…I wouldn't forgive them.

I stood on my own two feet as best I could, getting off Sauza's back. My physical limitations didn't help at all: I felt a little groggy. Damn smoke: my field of vision was still clouded. Sauza had also taken notice and was trying to comprehend the situation to the best of our limited knowledge.

I heard a helicopter heading in our direction. It got incredibly loud, to the point where I couldn't hear a thing besides the propeller blades slicing at the air. But the aircraft did clear the smoke and gave me visibility of the situation. My eyes immediately went wide.

They were taking her away. Two men had taken Chita into the helicopter: the first thing I saw was her being forced into the craft.

No…this isn't happening. Not now. I saw the logo and the word on the side of the craft.

Stryvern.

They can't…not now? Why now?

"You, down there!"

I looked up. One of the men had a megaphone on him and was addressing me.

"Heiress of Stryvern…we're taking your nurse on orders from your wonderful parents themselves! I'm sure you're thrilled to hear that they haven't forgotten about you one bit!"

Those sick, twisted bastards. What do they want from me? Why do they have to involve innocent people?

"Listen carefully, Miss Elly. If you want to save your nurse here, you're going to have to come visit the Stryvern Headquarters. Your parents are so excited that they'll be able to see you after years of you not talking to them! They've been quite heartbroken and saddened that their pride and joy, their beautiful daughter hasn't made an effort to even say a quick hello! They're prepared to welcome you with utmost hospitality, you see! Knowing you, you can't sit idly and not help your nurse, especially when she could be…put under unfortunate circumstances, you know? So—" the employer started.

I screamed, partially in anger but more in desperation.

I had to go…but what the hell could I possibly do? The helplessness of my current situation was overwhelming.

"As I was saying, I suppose we'll see you soon. Your parents and all of Stryvern will be anxiously awaiting your arrival!"

With that, the copter left. But not without the man saying one last thing.

"That is, if you survive here. Though we'll all be disappointed if you don't make it to Headquarters, we'll have eliminated a nuisance and a threat to our operations if you die. So good luck, Miss Elly!" he cackled.

More men sprang out near where Sauza and I were standing. Our attention immediately shifted to them. Five of them. Five of them with guns…five armed employees against two defenseless children.

My body shut down. I couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. I was going to die…and there was nothing I could do about it.

Did I really not truly escape my fear of death? Was Chita right: I truly didn't have the right to speak about conquering death because I was still scared of it?

There was a wall of armed men in front of us, and it was impossible for us to climb it. The two of us were doomed here and Chita couldn't be saved.

"Hey, Elly," Sauza whispered.

I looked at him. He wouldn't look at me.

"Yeah, Sauza?" I asked. What could he want?

He was shaking…he was terrified.

"Get out of here, right now. Go save Chita. Even if it's just you, you can do it. Leave these guys to me," he told me.

No…don't be out of your fucking mind, Sauza! This isn't the time to play hero…you'll die. And if you die…I'll…

I'll…lose the most important person in my life.

"I can't do that. I can't abandon you…not here. I'm not going to leave you here to die: you're not going to be a martyr or a victim here! Don't be saying crazy things Sauza! You can't handle these guys on your own!" I yelled.

"In that case, you two can die together!" the first man yelled.

The world slowed down in front of my eyes.

I couldn't hear the shots. All I knew was that they were firing and Sauza had pushed me down.

He was down on one knee and clutching an arm. Trained torture specialists, they only shot one bullet each to prolong the pain. Sauza had done well to avoid as much damage as possible, but he could only dodge three from his positioning; the other two had grazed his left arm and right leg.

"As I thought, you don't have the guts to turn your weapon on a kid. And you believe you're so high and mighty with weapons? You're useless with a gun if you can't handle it! If you're so dead-set on eliminating us, then prove it and mow me down! I promise you I won't die or fall until the people I care about most are absolutely safe. You won't harm Elly behind me! I won't allow you bastards to harm her!"

Sauza…what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!

"This kid…what an idiot. Involving himself in matters that don't pertain to him in the slightest and throwing away everything for a heartless girl," another gunman chuckled.

That's right…this shouldn't be of any importance to Sauza. He shouldn't be interfering…and I never should have told him my story. I'm a broken girl, now all alone in this world.

But his words again changed everything.

"This pain is nothing. It's nothing compared to what Elly's had to endure and struggle through the course of her life. I understand what true strength and courage are now by standing in front of you guys. To protect her from pain, I will take that responsibility upon myself. She doesn't need to suffer at your hands anymore. Unlike you, I put conviction in what I say!" he yelled.

I have to get up. He can't fight alone.

"I promised her that I would get her here so that she could save everybody. I'm not going to break any promise I make, especially not one I made to Elly. You know neither the power of a promise nor the power of our friendship! I'm not going to be taken down by you bastards!"

Move, you useless body! Help Sauza! If that's all you can do before we perish, then that's fine! Just move.

Move, goddamn it! He needs our help! I won't lie here, unable to do anything. I won't forgive myself for anything that happens.

I heard chuckling. Guns were cocked, and bullets were fired.

The entire world slowed before my eyes.

No…not again. I saw that man again. And then, Sauza's body replaced his. Battered and bruised, bloodied and bludgeoned.

"PLEASE, STOP!" I begged. My heart was wrenching in pain because I couldn't help my best friend again. I became a burden, and now, he was going to die.

"THIS CAN'T GO ON ANYMORE!"

A furious magenta glow appeared before my eyes. There was no way this could be happening. The hope to save us…

It was real. My spellbook was materializing in front of my eyes, and the huge, protective form of Earth appeared, his sword blocking the bullets from hitting Sauza.

"Elly, are you and Sauza alright?" he asked. I've never been so relieved to hear anybody's voice as much as Earth's right now.

"Yes, Earth," I said, tears of joy appearing.

"Let us finish this quickly. Watch over Sauza for me, and cast spells as you see fit!" Earth yelled, charging into battle.

Those men were dumbfounded. They had obviously never seen anything like Earth before, and his materializing was surprising, to say the least.

However, we didn't have much of an opportunity. My exhaustion sapped my heart energy, and I didn't want to kill anybody. I'd handle this without anybody dying, even my parents' employees.

"Earth, I don't have much heart energy. Enough for one small and one Gigano class spell. Is that enough?" I asked, informing him of our situation.

"More than plenty. Let's finish this. I need speed, Elly!"

I smiled. All the great memories of the battle came back. All the fun adventures, the good memories, and the great people. The memories resounded in my heart. The rush of my energy was channeled into the book, just as I remembered. The sensation hadn't changed, even after years of dormancy.

I will save everybody here…

"Urusoruto!" I cast the first of our final two spells.

Immediately, Earth sped up considerably. The men's bullets could not find Earth, for he was too quick to dodge them.

"In that case, if we can't hit you, we'll aim for the kids. You'll be forced to defend!" the main assassin exclaimed.

Shit…he's right.

Under normal circumstances, anyway. I smirked. He hadn't realized Earth was already behind him.

With a quick slash, the man's gun was destroyed, and he quickly became defenseless.

Earth continued to dodge bullets and confound the Stryvern employees, making them look pitiful and out of sync. Incapacitating their weapons and spreading them out, I saw his plan.

"Now, Elly! Enough to only knock them out!" Earth exclaimed, charging power.

Yes. Only to incapacitate. Because no one deserves to have their life ripped away from them by another human being.

"Thank you Earth…for saving us. For saving me again."

"Elly, it is my honor to serve you. Let us finish this!" Earth yelled, ready to let loose.

"Jyan Ji Sorudo!"

The energy sword, though not as powerful as normal, caused a considerable wave of energy in all directions. The men were knocked back considerably from the force of the energy crashing. Earth came and shielded Sauza and me from the waves.

We were saved, and these guys could be turned in to the police. However, with the last of my heart energy gone, I collapsed from pure exhaustion and stress. It was over.

Sauza and Earth went around to look at our assassins. As expected, Jyan Ji Sorudo had knocked them out. They proceeded to tie up the men. Before they could get the fifth one completely restrained, he came to and laughed maniacally.

I was confused. He had failed, hadn't he?

"You seem puzzled. You think that I failed in my job to kill you. That's where you're incorrect. You see, my job was only to hold you up so that my bosses can polish up their preparations back at headquarters. Looks like I was successful, and even more so now!" the assassin giddily revealed, pulling out a remote. "With this, the trap in the hospital will go off!"

The man pushed the button on the remote.

"Warning. Explosive mechanism activated. Detonation time, 15 minutes."

"HAHAHAHA! Now, Miss Elly, what will you do? Can you save all the patients in the time limit? If you don't get everybody out, there will be casualties, and you still might die! I've still done my job!"

Oh no…what do I do? After working so hard to get out of this, how do I get out of this predicament?

I can't even get up on my own power anymore. I'm left there, helpless to do anything but hear him cackle and feel pity for myself.

**His POV:**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_She really seemed to be happy and at peace, now that her secrets were taken off her shoulders._

_And in a flash, the joy and peace dissipated._

_Literally, a flash. Something went off in the direction of the hospital_

_No way. It's barely been 10 minutes. What the hell could have happened._

_Oh no…she's still there. I've got to head back and get her. You're the only thing on my mind right now. Be safe: be safe until I get there. I'll come get you: I promise. I'm never leaving your side. Stay alive._

_"SHARON!"_

**Start of Chapter 4:**

Elly and I burst into a sprint to get over to the hospital as fast as we could. Only one thing was on our minds: we had to save those who were important to us.

Big Brother will be there soon. So don't worry about anything, okay? He'll make everything alright again.

We're quickly approaching the hospital: I can see it appearing in the distance.

However, Elly looks absolutely gassed. Her condition must have sapped all her energy. She's willing herself to go on, but I know that her body won't be able to handle the stress of this sprint at this rate. She's going to collapse, but she won't allow herself to.

Finally, she just lost it. Watching her fall and her emotions explode was one of the most painful things I'd ever seen. You could see her pain and her desperately holding back tears. Her cries of desperation struck a chord in my heart.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SAVE ANYBODY?"

I couldn't stand to see her suffer any longer. If I were going to successfully carry her burden, I'd carry her there. So I picked her up and continued to run.

Though she wants to do things independently and on her own power, she needs help, or she won't survive. She needs to hear what I have to say.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You can save Chita and everybody else. If your body won't carry you, then I will. So never give up or let your will die!" I started. Because you need to stay strong and show that you are, just as you always have to me.

"You have saved us before. You survived Faudo and stopped its rampage. You survived Goomu's and eventually saved Earth's life and even assured him a position in the Demon World. And you saved me from a life of hate and disgust. You taught me the meaning of allies and of promises. That alone saved me, Elly!" I continued.

I can feel her crying on me. I smiled a little, knowing my words are getting through. She has to remember…our promise, and the power it gave us. It will work again. I know it.

"Just as you did for me those years ago, I will for you. So I promise you, Elly. We'll get there and save everybody. Sharon, Chita, everybody. They all need our help. Make a promise with me, just as we did then. Promise me that we will survive and save everybody! That we will protect all of them somehow!" I stated resolutely.

Finally, we arrived at the hospital. However, we were both a little confused as to what we saw.

The place was unscathed. I know that Elly and I both heard an explosion. But then why was the entire place completely undamaged?

I'm getting a strange, ominous feeling from this situation. I immediately feel threatened, but more importantly, I need to get Elly some help. She's still breathing pretty hard, obviously from exhaustion.

However, she seemed to have realized something. I hear her yell something at me.

"Sauza, duck. NOW! That explosion was meant to lure us here!"

"Wha—" I said, before taking notice of a rustling noise that I heard by us. Instinctively, I ducked, making sure I didn't throw Elly off my back with any sudden jerking movements.

Man…talk about calling it close. A small ball flew straight over my head and promptly exploded.

More smoke. We're completely distracted and blinded now.

Another noise. This time, it was glass being shattered. I heard a voice say something about a helicopter. A woman's scream was audible.

Judging from Elly's reaction to the scream: her anger began to manifest itself, that voice belonged to Chita.

She scrambled off my back. I couldn't see much, but I knew that Chita was in danger. If she was in the same room as Sharon, working on her operation…

Sharon was in trouble. She shouldn't need to see any of this.

But I had a messy situation in my hands as well. Elly wasn't really in any position to move, let alone stand. I had to make sure she was okay.

A copter flew to the area where the window broke. The roar of the blades was incredibly loud: I couldn't hear anything but the constant rotation. But the spin cleared the smoke away, only to reveal two men taking Chita hostage.

That copter had an insignia of sorts on it. I could barely make out the words beside it, but when I did, my eyes went wide.

Stryvern.

The people that Elly talked about…what are they doing here?

And then, one of them spoke to us.

"You, down there!" he yelled into a megaphone. He was obviously talking to Elly. She turned her gaze towards him.

Man, I have a horrible feeling about this. Something worse is going to happen, but all I can do now is stand and watch.

"Heiress of Stryvern…we're taking your nurse on orders from your wonderful parents themselves! I'm sure you're thrilled to hear that they haven't forgotten about you one bit!"

Hearing this bastard talk made me sick. Knowing the truth about Elly's family, I wanted to help her in any way possible. How could people be so cruel?

The man continued his explanation. I could only continue to stand there, unable to do anything.

"Listen carefully, Miss Elly. If you want to save your nurse here, you're going to have to come visit the Stryvern Headquarters. Your parents are so excited that they'll be able to see you after years of you not talking to them! They've been quite heartbroken and saddened that their pride and joy, their beautiful daughter hasn't made an effort to even say a quick hello! They're prepared to welcome you with utmost hospitality, you see! Knowing you, you can't sit idly and not help your nurse, especially when she could be…put under unfortunate circumstances, you know? So—"

Before he could finish, Elly screamed. You could hear her sorrow, and it tore me up inside. I wanted to make them pay for their cruelty.

"As I was saying, I suppose we'll see you soon. Your parents and all of Stryvern will be anxiously awaiting your arrival!" he finished, flying away.

However, he left us with one final message.

"That is, if you survive here. Though we'll all be disappointed if you don't make it to Headquarters, we'll have eliminated a nuisance and a threat to our operations if you die. So good luck, Miss Elly!"

As his laughter died away, our situation went from bad to worse in an instant.

Five armed men appeared in front of us, ready to take us down.

I got into a defensive stance, but when I turned to look at Elly, she was frozen in shock. She seemed petrified, almost conflicted.

She seemed to have truly lost all hope in the face of death itself. In this state, she'd be a target.

But this was her fight…so I made my decision. Whatever happens, I hope you save them all. Chita, my sister…everybody. If it's you, it can be done. So please…

"Hey, Elly," I whispered. I couldn't even face her. I'd give my life so she could save everyone else's. There's no way both of us are getting out of here. But if I can save her…it'd be worth it.

"Yeah, Sauza?" she asked.

I had to tell her, even though I'm scared. Even though I don't want to die, I need to save her.

Stop trembling! I have to do this! Because…because…

Because she's the most important person in my life.

"Get out of here, right now. Go save Chita. Even if it's just you, you can do it. Leave these guys to me," I told her.

That was easy enough. Now, to hope she actually does leave.

"I can't do that. I can't abandon you…not here. I'm not going to leave you here to die: you're not going to be a martyr or a victim here! Don't be saying crazy things Sauza! You can't handle these guys on your own!" she yelled at me.

I smirked. I guess it wasn't going to be that easy, but she still needs to leave.

But it's too late.

"In that case, you two can die together!"

You guys aren't hitting her. There's no way. I'll protect her, in life and in death.

I pushed her so that the bullets wouldn't hit. I tried dodging to the best of my ability, but grimaced as two bullets managed to graze me.

One each. They had only scratched my left arm and right leg, but the speed at which they ripped through the sides of those parts was extremely painful. I couldn't stand on both feet, and I had to clutch the grazed arm.

I had to draw their attention. If they focus on me, she'll get out of here.

"As I thought, you don't have the guts to turn your weapon on a kid. And you believe you're so high and mighty with weapons? You're useless with a gun if you can't handle it! If you're so dead-set on eliminating us, then prove it and mow me down!" I yelled.

Elly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that our meeting had to come to an end this way. Maybe I'll let you know my true feelings someday. But that's not important right now. What is important is that you need to be safe.

"I promise you I won't die or fall until the people I care about most are absolutely safe. You won't harm Elly behind me! I won't allow you bastards to harm her!"

Hurry, Elly. Run, or at least get out of here somehow!

"This kid…what an idiot. Involving himself in matters that don't pertain to him in the slightest and throwing away everything for a heartless girl," one guy chuckled.

I may be an idiot, but these guys don't understand. She's not heartless, and whether these matters pertain to me or not, no one gets away with hurting my best friend. Her pain is unimaginable…and if she can live after everything she's experienced, then I have no excuse to stay down from a couple of gun shots scraping me.

"This pain is nothing. It's nothing compared to what Elly's had to endure and struggle through the course of her life. I understand what true strength and courage are now by standing in front of you guys. To protect her from pain, I will take that responsibility upon myself. She doesn't need to suffer at your hands anymore. Unlike you, I put conviction in what I say!" I said, resolved.

Problem is, I'm struggling to get up.

"I promised her that I would get her here so that she could save everybody. I'm not going to break any promise I make, especially not one I made to Elly. You know neither the power of a promise nor the power of our friendship! I'm not going to be taken down by you bastards!"

Damn it. The pain is excruciating: it's not burning, but it stings considerably. Standing straight is going to be a problem.

But as long as they focus on taking me down, I'll have done my job in the end.

They started chuckling. Before I knew it, they opened fire.

I closed my eyes, awaiting my fate. Then, I heard her cries.

"PLEASE, STOP!" Elly yelled, begging for my life.

I smiled. This is our last good-bye, Elly. Thank you for everything.

"THIS CAN'T GO ON ANYMORE!"

And then, I saw a bright magenta light. And then, a familiar figure appeared before me, protecting both of us from the bullets.

"Elly, are you and Sauza alright?" Earth asked.

It's really him. Elly's demon partner is here…giving us hope.

"Yes, Earth," she said. Hardly, though. She's exhausted and stressed, and I'm a bit injured. But compared to death, we're just peachy.

"Let us finish this quickly. Watch over Sauza for me, and cast spells as you see fit!" Earth yelled, ready for combat.

The bravado of our assassins just withered into shock and fear. Earth was intimidating in appearance, and they were obviously confused as to what just transpired before them, just as I was. But at least I had a grasp of who Earth was and what his capabilities were.

These idiots, on the other hand, didn't know what was coming.

But there was no way Elly had the heart energy to do more than a couple of spells. Hopefully, that would be enough.

"Earth, I don't have much heart energy. Enough for one small and one Gigano class spell. Is that enough?" she asked, confirming my beliefs.

"More than plenty. Let's finish this. I need speed, Elly!"

I looked at her, and she was smiling. She had obviously missed Earth, as much as I missed Karudio. Her smile triggered my memories of hard, grueling training, but also the fun times we had with Sharon and the friends we made on the journey, though short-lived.

It's up to you Elly. You can save them all.

"Urusoruto!" she cast, beginning the doom of our assaulters.

Earth's form blurred out from his dramatic increase in speed. Shooting became futile: Earth was too quick to hit.

"In that case, if we can't hit you, we'll aim for the kids. You'll be forced to defend!" the apparent leader exclaimed.

That idiot didn't realize that Earth was right behind him, ready to take his head off. Elly and I were both smirking at the man's unfortunate situation.

The heavy slash of Earth's blade destroyed his weapon. He continued the one-sided bout, destroying their guns and spreading them out.

I understood immediately. Earth and Elly weren't going to kill anybody, just knock them out with the force of a huge spell.

"Now, Elly! Enough to only knock them out!" Earth commanded. His sword began to turn maroon from charging power.

Even under assault, Elly's compassion shows.

"Thank you Earth…for saving us. For saving me again," she whispered. I silently gave him my thanks: this was her moment with him.

"Elly, it is my honor to serve you. Let us finish this!" Earth yelled, finished with accumulating power.

"Jyan Ji Sorudo!"

The sheer force of the energy in the attack knocked the assassins in all directions. Earth came to protect us from the force of the attack. Though not as powerful as I had seen previously, it was enough to knock out five humans.

Elly, however, collapsed. Her heart energy was completely spent.

Earth and I gathered our attackers, restraining them so that we could report them to local authorities.

We got to the final one, the head assassin. His eyes suddenly opened, and he laughed maniacally.

What was he doing? It was over, right?

"You seem puzzled. You think that I failed in my job to kill you. That's where you're incorrect. You see, my job was only to hold you up so that my bosses can polish up their preparations back at headquarters. Looks like I was successful, and even more so now!" the assassin exclaimed, almost psychotically. He quickly pulled out a remote.

Oh shit. Something horrible was going to happen, and we're not in any situation to stop him now.

"With this, the trap in the hospital will go off!"

The man pushed the button on the remote.

"Warning. Explosive mechanism activated. Detonation time, 15 minutes."

"HAHAHAHA! Now, Miss Elly, what will you do? Can you save all the patients in the time limit? If you don't get everybody out, there will be casualties, and you still might die! I've still done my job!"

This guy…he's going to destroy the hospital! All the innocent patients, the helpless doctors…

Sharon…

Elly's out of heart energy and exhausted, Earth can't use spells, and I'm nicked up. Regardless, we've got to stop him.

I won't give up here. Not with Sharon's life in the balance.

**End of Chapter 4: Hospital Showdown**

**So Earth has returned, saving Elly and Sauza from sure death. But now, a new problem awaits them. And the biggest question is still unanswered. How and why is Earth in the Human World? The answers will come in time.**

**Again, please R/R for constructive criticism. I truly appreciate suggestions to my works, just as any other writer does. Thank you for taking the time to read!**


	5. Rescue Crisis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell. Makoto Raiku does.

**A New Life Chapter 5: Rescue Crisis (Split)**

**Her POV:**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_HAHAHAHA! Now, Miss Elly, what will you do? Can you save all the patients in the time limit? If you don't get everybody out, there will be casualties, and you still might die! I've still done my job!"_

_Oh no…what do I do? After working so hard to get out of this, how do I get out of this predicament?_

_I can't even get up on my own power anymore. I'm left there, helpless to do anything but hear him cackle and feel pity for myself._

**Start of Chapter 5:**

It's over. It's all over before it can even begin. I can't even move without feeling like I'm being crushed by an invisible weight.

Those poor people…they have so much hope about their well-being. Hospitals are for people to recover their strength and improve their condition before they return to the stresses and routines of normal human life. But now, at the selfishness and cruelty of my parents, they will…

They will never experience the renewal of their gift of life. That cancer patient won't see the disease go into remission after months of chemo, that child who tore an ACL playing soccer or ice hockey won't get to play outside after rehab, and that father will never see his newborn child after rushing to the hospital from a hectic day of work.

Why am I cursed with this damned disease? Why isn't it cured from before? Riou's curse and my disease combined to cut down my time, but the doctors had cured it. Because it stupidly had to resurface in me, I can't help any of them…

But I can't give up here. Chita would scold me if I were lying here, allowing innocent people to be massacred at the hands of tyrants. None of my allies would stand for it either.

I slowly tried to get on my knees, but even that was futile: I was much more exhausted than I thought. Using spells and my heart energy had always been taxing, but my condition was always worse when I was sick.

I slammed my fist into the ground, sapping whatever energy I probably had left. I couldn't even stand. How pitiful of me, unable to even will myself up.

"Elly, we will save them all, will we not?"

I weakly lifted my head to see Earth just before he picked me off the ground and set me on his left shoulder. Sauza had already been placed on his other.

"We must save these people. I know not the crimes and heinous activities your family has partaken in, but this cannot be forgiven. We will save them all, correct?"

That's right. We had to. With Earth…we can do it. We may be a little short on time, but I'll make it work. No one…no one can die.

"Yes, Earth. I need your help more than anything."

It wasn't a guarantee, but any chance at saving everybody had to be taken.

"We need to work fast! We're already running short on time: let's go!" I ordered.

I had to come up with a feasible, effective plan quickly.

"We need to enter the front of the hospital to get the nurses getting the patients out. We'll take care of the top floors because you're faster and can reach there without the help of an elevator," I began, laying out our scheme.

"Earth, people will be surprised by your appearance, but we need to overcome that for their lives. Nurses on the bottom floor will take the patients on the lower floors outside because they won't take as much time. If we take floors 4 and 5, we don't have to divide our time 5 ways trying to save everybody."

"I understand. At your command Elly, let us begin! No one shall die here, is that right?"

At that point, I paused. I couldn't guarantee the safety of everybody…but I had to try.

"Right. No one will die. We'll save them all with your plan."

I looked to my right. Sauza looked at me, as if trying to draw the same response out of me.

That's right. For everyone, we will survive and protect these lives. These lives that are so precious to these people and their families.

"Exactly! Earth, Sauza, let's go! We've got 12 minutes!"

With that, we entered the hospital. The nurses were trying their hardest to console the panicked patients, but they were flustered and frightened themselves.

I recognized one. I believe her name was Anne, and after glancing at her nametag, confirmed it so.

"Miss Anne, I want you to please listen to me," I started, trying to get her attention. She turned to face me and almost fainted at the sight of Earth.

"Please, don't be frightened. I want you to know that everything is going to be okay if you just listen to me. I want you and the rest of the nurses to help escort everybody on the first three floors out of here as quickly as possible."

Anne was still trembling. A small portion of her fear was definitely from the bomb that would detonate soon, but you could see that Earth's massive form was frightening.

"I need you to ignore Earth here," I stated, pointing down at my demon. We were losing time: Anne couldn't spend her time focusing on a creature not of this world that appeared before her, carrying two teenage children on his shoulders. In crises, danger and rescue trump abnormalities.

"Earth, Sauza, and I will take care of the top two floors. This way, we can have multiple groups of people working to save people. The top floors will take time to clear, so it only makes sense that we work separately, but together to save everybody," I explained.

"The main goal of a hospital and its team of doctors and nurses to extend the quantity and improve the quality of life of its patients, is it not?" I posed the question. "The way to do that is to save everybody. Please, I need you to trust me. Trust that I can save everybody on the upper floors," I begged. I held back my tears, but I knew Anne could see my anguish and desire to help.

"Elly, is it?"

I looked up. Her voice was shaky and her eyes were filled with fear, but she seemed determined.

"You have my full faith and trust. Please, help us. You're right: we can't do this alone. Nikki, Tara, and I will cover the three lower floors. I beg you…save them. We can't let all these people down, and we can't let anybody fall here!"

I smiled weakly, knowing that we had a chance. And that small chance…I'd put everything into it. For everyone, I'll give everything I've got.

"Earth, let's go! Jump up to the hole on the 5th floor!"

"As you wish!"

Earth leapt into the room, which I quickly recognized as mine. Just before Earth started to run out, I saw something.

A note. In Chita's handwriting, no less. It was addressed to me.

"_Elly, I'll be attending to Sharon's procedure when you'll be in from your walk. Anyway, a new set of your medicine just came in, and I've laid it out here for you. Carry it with you so that you can have it on hand when you need to catch your breath, whether it's when you're walking or whenever. It'll take a few seconds to kick in, but this should help you and keep me from worrying, wherever I am. Just be careful!_

_I'm doing this because you should be able to live strong. Rodeux told me that I had to live strong, and so should you. Be free on your last days: I know I can't stop you even though I should. Be happy, for me. Because then I've improved your quality of life as much as I can._

_I love you like a sister and a daughter. I'm going to miss you. Smile for me, okay? I'll see you soon!_

_Love, Chita"_

I trembled with anguish and anger. I'm the one supposed to be going…not her. This doesn't involve Chita in the slightest. I had to take my medicine for some energy.

The medicine was laid out in two rows of five vials each. I knew one small vial would be enough to get my energy back. It tasted like absolute shit: worse than any hospital food I've ever had, but I could get a small kick of energy back to help.

"Earth, I need to take this medicine. It'll keep my condition in better shape than what it is now. Chita—" I started, choking up. It was hard to talk about her.

"I understand. She left it for you. Sauza, I entrust it to you!"

"You've got it, Earth and Elly!" he confirmed.

I quickly opened one and downed the contents. Absolutely bitter, but nothing would stop me from saving everybody. Sauza took the rest of the vials under his possession.

The effects were incredible. Within fifteen seconds, I felt the load on my body lighten. I could breathe easier, move my limbs a bit, and, best of all, feel a little heart energy return.

I looked at my shelf and saw the letters Chita and I kept. Those were precious to us both, so I entrusted these as well to Sauza.

Now, it was time to focus on the catastrophe at hand.

"Alright! 10 minutes, Earth! Let's go!"

All or nothing. Everybody, don't panic. We're here for you.

"Urusoruto!"

Immediately, I felt the rush of Earth's speed. He barged in through the doors at the end of the corridor, but before the panicking patients could realize what was happening, they were swept off their feet. Taking the three patients from this door, Earth continued to the next door.

We continued at this pace until Earth had about 15 patients, plus me and Sauza, on his shoulders.

"Earth, take them outside quickly. That's about a third of this floor. You've got until the 8:30 mark, okay?" I commanded.

Quickly, I saw a wheelchair. That's going to be tremendously helpful.

"Also, Earth, put Sauza in this wheelchair. He's hurt, so he can't really walk. But I'll wheel him. While you're taking the patients outside, I'll inform the others on the floor of the situation. It should make evacuation smoother," I added.

Earth gently placed Sauza in that wheelchair before warning the patients of what was to come. "Hold on tight, please! This might be a tad bit fast, but it's for your safety!"

And with that, he bolted into a blur down the stairs.

I had to prepare the others. Even if a few knew, they could reassure the others.

I rushed to the next room while pushing Sauza. Both patients were bedridden and pale: they seemed like they would struggle to move.

Still, I had to help them somehow.

"Please, don't be frightened. I've called for help, and he'll rush you out of here in no time. Stay with us and don't panic when he gets you. His form is frightening, but he means no harm!"

And before they could ask what I meant, Earth returned. He took them and as many as possible before rushing down.

Quickly, we had cleared our floors. We checked the bottom three floors and offered as much assistance as we could, though that was more akin to what I could offer. Not only was Earth frightening to look at, but he was also incredibly exhausted from taking about 80 patients at full speed out. Sauza couldn't really move: Earth had carried him outside to wait and console the patients, as well as get them away from the imminent explosion.

Finally, we were all outside, safe into the clearing and away from any reasonable blast radius of the bomb. Earth and I got a lot of thanks, especially from Anne and her group of nurses.

I turned to Sauza, but he wasn't smiling.

"She isn't here. She isn't anywhere to be seen!"

Wait…Sharon's missing?

"Sauza, you mean—" I started to ask before I was cut off.

"Sharon's not here! Earth, you didn't see her?" he pleaded, desperate to know where his sister was.

"I mean…I don't know what she looks like. But I can go and check again!"

"Please, take me with you! I need to see her!" Sauza stated firmly.

I had to save everyone. Sharon wouldn't be allowed to die.

"Earth, we're going. We'll be thorough. Through the 5th floor again! Urusoruto!" I cast, knowing we were short on time.

"Detonation time, 5 minutes."

We're too short on time! We need to be thorough to find Sharon. 5 minutes won't do it.

I can't let Sauza down.

"There's no time to waste! Find her now!"

We quickly searched every room as thoroughly as Earth could. We finished the 5th floor with nothing.

Down a floor, but just as empty. Only three floors remained to check.

And just like the two before it, the 3rd had not a soul in sight.

The second floor was barren, as was the first.

"She's not here…" Sauza said in disbelief.

I saw something in the corner of my eye. At the end of the hall.

"Medical Storage"

She had to be there. She had to be.

"Earth, to the Medical Storage! Blitz it down and find Sharon!" I ordered. Sharon, we'll save you.

"Detonation time, 1 minute."

We entered and searched, but to no avail. Not a soul in sight: just bottles of medicine shelved away neatly.

This made no sense. Where was she? If she weren't outside…

We had checked all the rooms we could. Everything on the floors, the Medical Storage, the Operation Room…

How did we forget the Operation Room? That was on the 5th floor…it wasn't accessible in the immediate hall, but we knew Sharon was getting a procedure.

"The Operation Room, Earth! The 5th floor! Get Sauza out of here: it'll be faster if only you and I go!"

"But Elly—" Sauza protested, but I wouldn't let him.

I wouldn't risk his life again. And in the instance Sharon wasn't there…I wouldn't let him face it. He wouldn't walk out of the hospital if that happened. For his good…

"You're staying out there. I'll get her…I promise. The power of our promise won't fail us, okay? I'll come with her, okay?"

I hugged him to assure him.

"Thank you for everything you've done to help me, Sauza. I'm grateful to have met someone like you in my lifetime."

He could only nod and hold out his hand.

In it was a locket. He opened it, showing a picture of a girl.

"That's her. When you see her, hurry!" Sauza begged.

"Sure thing! Earth! You heard him: faster!"

We rushed Sauza outside and jumped to the 5th floor again.

We navigated through the floor masterfully and efficiently, eventually reaching the Operation Room. We opened it and quickly looked around.

Cutting tools. Machinery. Lights.

No Sharon. No hope…

"Detonation time, 15 seconds."

She had to be in here. I had to find her for Sauza. I promised…and my promise to him couldn't fail, could it?

I couldn't fail the most important person in my life in the most important time. I saw a final door that we hadn't opened.

"Elly! We have no time!"

"But we have to find her! This door…she's there!" I said, convinced Sharon was in that other room.

Before I could open the door, I heard the dreaded words.

"Detonation activated. Charging up power. Counting: 10, 9,"

I ran and opened the door, trying to get a look.

Everything just rushed and blurred before me. I couldn't separate anything from anything else.

"8"

I felt something lift me off my feet.

"7"

I knew Earth was carrying me out of here.

"6"

I had failed Sauza. I couldn't find her. I'm the worst kind of liar…what a horrible thing to do to my friend.

"5"

No, he's more than my friend. He's like a protective older brother. He gives his all for me, so for that…

"4"

For that I'm so grateful, and…

"3"

And…

"2"

And…I love him. It's not the love that I have for animals, and it's not kiddy love either. He's more important to me than anybody I've ever met.

"1"

We're at the window, and I can't help him at all. I failed him…the boy I love dearly, I can't help.

Earth smashes through, shielding me from the glass. It doesn't matter: we won't make it out.

"0"

"SAUZA, I'M SORRY!" I yell into the sky, hoping he hears my last words, but also hoping he doesn't so that he won't have to know that I failed him yet.

The explosion happened, but my emotions overtook all my senses.

And then, I swore I heard someone chant a spell.

"Seushiru!"

A crystal barrier appeared around Earth and me, encasing us as the explosion happened.

Though the bomb's force was immense, this shield was incredibly durable. As the hospital crumbled and dissolved into rubble, we stood unscathed. But it restricted our space to move, so we were going to fall hard with little room to cushion.

The explosion stopped, and the barrier was released, which marked our freefall. And another voice called out a spell.

This time, I knew I heard it right.

"Ora Norojio!"

We were hit with a beam of light, slowing our fall. It extended time for Earth and me.

I recognized these two spells. How did they arrive so quickly?

"It's nice to see you're safe, Elly. As with you, Earth."

Four humans and four partners.

Thank God that they're here.

**His POV:**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_This guy…he's going to destroy the hospital! All the innocent patients, the helpless doctors…_

_Sharon…_

_Elly's out of heart energy and exhausted, Earth can't use spells, and I'm nicked up. Regardless, we've got to stop him._

_I won't give up here. Not with Sharon's life in the balance._

**Start of Chapter 5:**

I've got to get up. I've got to save my little sister, as well as everybody else in this hospital.

I turn to look at Elly. She's physically exhausted on the ground, but I can tell she's even more drained mentally. I know she feels the same desire to protect everybody: her desire to leave the innocent alone never changed even after all these years. Though she's facing the ground, completely laid out, I can see her anguish and feel her sorrow radiating from her.

I, too, feel for these people. Given a burden they didn't ask for…how could anybody in the world be so cruel to kill people that aren't involved? What moral thinking process do these people go through?

To be strong, I have to stand up. I have to endure. So even with this shooting pain in one arm and leg, I must strive forward. Because the despair of the patients and the suffering of Elly is nothing to some physical wound.

I wish I could really say that, but moving those limbs is excruciating. I want to scream, but I won't draw attention to myself. This isn't a time to be selfish.

And then, Earth came to me, silently placing me on his shoulders. He and I looked at each other and nodded, understanding what we had to do.

Earth turned to Elly, very concerned about her, yet wishing to fulfill her orders.

"Elly, we will save them all, will we not?" he asked, kneeling to gently pick up his master and place her on the other shoulder.

"We must save these people. I know not the crimes and heinous activities your family has partaken in, but this cannot be forgiven. We will save them all, correct?"

I could only look at her. The determination returned, masking her weakness.

Elly truly embodies strength. The way she won't let anything deter her from her goals…it's incredible. She was desperate to change things to how they should be.

"Yes, Earth. I need your help more than anything," she answered, almost as if she were waiting for a response. But the three of us knew what the answer was.

With that, Elly began her commands.

"We need to work fast! We're already running short on time: let's go!"

"We need to enter the front of the hospital to get the nurses getting the patients out. We'll take care of the top floors because you're faster and can reach there without the help of an elevator," she started.

Just like Elly. She immediately assessed our situation and found the best course of action to work in the most efficient and effective manner to achieve our ultimate goal.

"Earth, people will be surprised by your appearance, but we need to overcome that for their lives. Nurses on the bottom floor will take the patients on the lower floors outside because they won't take as much time. If we take floors 4 and 5, we don't have to divide our time 5 ways trying to save everybody."

And she even covered any possible setbacks. Incredible.

"I understand. At your command Elly, let us begin! No one shall die here, is that right?"

Right then and there, she stopped, hiding her eyes from both Earth and me. I couldn't see, but I knew there was a sliver of doubt.

How much pain can any person go through? How has she lived all this time? Through illness, horror, and torture? Through all that, how has she stayed pure and righteous?

I had to help her. I had to erase her doubt, to give my conviction to help her.

"Right. No one will die. We'll save them all with your plan."

Elly just looked at me. Right then, the determination ignited back into her eyes, and that deep shade of green regained its luster. It was as if life itself just manifested in her body at that moment.

"Exactly! Earth, Sauza, let's go! We've got 12 minutes!"

We charged into the hospital, ready to rescue everybody. There were nurses panicking while attempting to evacuate anybody.

Immediately, Elly took the initiative to execute her plan.

She explained quickly to the nurse the situation and her plan, which was to split the job between our group and the nurses. That way, we could cover more ground without having to worry about taking more time to get patients down. Besides, Earth could speed up if Elly recovered any small portion of her heart energy: it was only a mid-level power-up spell (though even that might harm her condition).

But explaining the plan was only half the battle, if that. Having humans trust her demon, a strange creature the main nurse had never encountered, was going to be the biggest hurdle to climb.

Typical Elly. Able to get out of a pinch with her infinite wisdom. Her words always stick with me because they're so true and powerful.

"The main goal of a hospital and its team of doctors and nurses to extend the quantity and improve the quality of life of its patients, is it not?" she asked, pausing. "The way to do that is to save everybody. Please, I need you to trust me. Trust that I can save everybody on the upper floors."

You could see that Elly wanted nothing more than to have that main nurse, Anne, cooperate.

"Elly, is it?"

I held my breath slightly. This was going to determine how difficult our job was. Elly wouldn't let Anne interfere if she said no, but her cooperation would make this much smoother.

"You have my full faith and trust. Please, help us. You're right: we can't do this alone. Nikki, Tara, and I will cover the three lower floors. I beg you…save them. We can't let all these people down, and we can't let anybody fall here!"

Awesome. We've got a little luck on our side. Time to begin.

"Earth, let's go! Jump up to the hole on the 5th floor!" Elly commanded.

"As you wish!"

I felt a rush in my stomach as we jumped to the 5th floor through the hole that the intruders created. It was Elly's room.

Elly paused to read something written on a piece of paper.

From what I could infer, it was from Chita. Whatever was written on it really struck Elly.

She trembled from a mixture of emotions flaring in her. I saw a set of vials by her bed.

Elly quickly eyed that set and looked determined. It must have been her own medicine for her condition.

"Earth, I need to take this medicine. It'll keep my condition in better shape than what it is now. Chita—"

She couldn't continue, but the words filled their own pages. Chita had left it for her, for her well being. But the tables turned on all of us unsuspectingly.

"I understand. She left it for you. Sauza, I entrust it to you!"

That's right. I can do my part. I'll hold onto these for Elly's health. Any small thing I can do to support them, I will.

"You've got it, Earth and Elly!"

As Elly opened one and quickly drank its contents, I stored the remaining nine vials in different pockets I had on me. Holding them in one place was too risky: if one got crushed or destroyed, so would the rest. Spreading the vials out would give a greater chance for preserving them.

Elly's book started to gain a little bit of its magenta glow back. That medicine had recovered some of her heart energy.

We had a fighting chance.

Before we began, I saw Elly glance at her shelf. She grabbed a few letters and gave them to me to hold onto. I could see that they were Earth and Rodeux's letters from the Demon World, as well as Kiyomaro's information about Clear. These, I knew, were important to the both of them. They were not going to be left here, destroyed.

"Alright! 10 minutes, Earth! Let's go! Urusoruto!"

We jolted forward, Earth's speed having exponentially increased. Patients started piling up, shocked, as rooms were quickly cleared.

"Earth, take them outside quickly. That's about a third of this floor. You've got until the 8:30 mark, okay?" Elly ordered.

Elly paused suddenly. What happened?

"Also, Earth, put Sauza in this wheelchair. He's hurt, so he can't really walk. But I'll wheel him. While you're taking the patients outside, I'll inform the others on the floor of the situation. It should make evacuation smoother."

Looking out for my safety? Was there really time for that? But I didn't protest: Earth placed me there before proceeding to warn the patients.

"Hold on tight, please! This might be a tad bit fast, but it's for your safety!"

And he sped by so fast that it was almost as if he had disappeared.

I, however, had no control of the situation. Elly shouldn't be stressing herself over me. I could wheel with one hand. Besides, she had to be found.

In the next room, both patients were confined to their beds. They weren't in any condition to really evacuate, but the look on their faces told me that they didn't want to die.

"Please, don't be frightened. I've called for help, and he'll rush you out of here in no time. Stay with us and don't panic when he gets you. His form is frightening, but he means no harm!"

Just as Elly finished that, Earth returned, like clockwork. Those two were taken, and Earth blistered through his second stop.

We cleared our two floors much faster than the team of nurses could the bottom three. Elly offered her help and consoled the patients alone, mainly because Earth was visibly exhausted from taking so many patients outside. I hadn't seen her yet, though.

I had been left outside as well, to make sure that the patients were safe and calm. I also had to make sure they kept their distance from the hospital: the blast radius was nothing to guess around. Better safe than dead, let alone sorry.

I looked around carefully, making sure I wasn't mistaken.

Sharon wasn't there. And the only people left were the ones on the lower floors.

Elly and Earth eventually made it outside with supposedly everybody. While they were showered in thanks, she turned to me.

My face said it all: I didn't need to say anything. But I still had to let them know.

"She isn't here. She isn't anywhere to be seen!"

"Sauza, you mean—"

"Sharon's not here! Earth, you didn't see her?" I asked. Where was my little sister? She isn't supposed to die here…and she couldn't be lost in this building, could she?

"I mean…I don't know what she looks like. But I can go and check again!"

"Please, take me with you! I need to see her!" I begged. I could forget about the pain; losing my little sister would crush me more than anything.

"Earth, we're going. We'll be thorough. Through the 5th floor again! Urusoruto!"

Thank God for you, for supporting me.

"Detonation time, 5 minutes."

"There's no time to waste! Find her now!" Elly ordered, a bit frantic.

As we began from the fifth floor again, we searched through each floor as thoroughly as possible.

Nothing. Not a soul.

"She's not here…" I whispered. Where in the world was she?

"Medical Storage," Elly said.

I turned to her. Elly had focused her gaze on a door down the hall that I assumed she hadn't previously explored.

"Earth, to the Medical Storage! Blitz it down and find Sharon!" she commanded her demon.

"Detonation time, 1 minute."

Bottles and bottles of medicine. Catalogued and shelved away neatly. But not a soul in sight. My sister was nowhere to be found.

Then, I swore I heard a faint gasp from Elly. What had she realized?

"The Operation Room, Earth! The 5th floor! Get Sauza out of here: it'll be faster if only you and I go!"

No! There was too little time! If I lost both Sharon and Elly, I'd…

No, that couldn't happen! I'd do something!

"But Elly—"

Before I could say anything, I was stopped.

She looked at me and promised me.

"You're staying out there. I'll get her…I promise. The power of our promise won't fail us, okay? I'll come with her, okay?"

She then wrapped her arms around me.

I had to trust her. I'd only be a burden.

"Thank you for everything you've done to help me, Sauza. I'm grateful to have met someone like you in my lifetime."

I had to do what I could, which wasn't much. Damn it…I'm stuck here, unable to lend a hand again.

I dug in my pocket for my locket that had a picture of Sharon. That would give them a visual of who they had to find. I found it and held my hand out to her.

"That's her. When you see her, hurry!" I pleaded.

"Sure thing! Earth! You heard him: faster!"

They jumped to the 5th floor again. I was left only able to pray for their safety, as was everybody else outside.

I was worried. I couldn't hear anything but the incessant beeping of that bomb, ticking away and anticipating the moment of its destruction.

"Detonation time, 15 seconds."

Please, they have to be safe. They can do it, but please, keep them safe.

And quickly, I lost that hope as those dreaded words were spoken.

"Detonation activated. Charging up power. Counting: 10, 9,"

She had to get out of there.

"8"

She can't die here. The world needs her.

"7"

Not just the world. I need her.

"6"

She's given me so much in my life and taught me the principles I've kept dear to my heart.

"5"

She's my closest friend.

"4"

No…she's so much more to me than a friend.

"3"

She isn't just a friend to me.

"2"

I love her. It was more than some fabricated soap opera or love song.

"1"

But she wasn't out here. She was…going to be gone. Both of them. Sharon and Elly…

At that moment, I felt my heart shatter.

"0"

"ELLY, COME BACK!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. Dear God, don't take them both from me!

And just as quickly as my hope disappeared, it was renewed. Four people and four demons…

The explosion was massive. But I knew they were okay. The spell came.

"Seushiru!"

The bomb couldn't crack that durable shield. What a relief to see them…we were saved.

"Ora Norojio!"

Time slowed for Earth and Elly, slowing their fall to gentle levels.

The leader spoke softly, glad to see us unharmed.

"It's nice to see you're safe, Elly. As with you, Earth."

Four humans and their demon partners. I never thought I would be so glad to see them.

**End of Chapter 5: Rescue Crisis**

**So everybody got saved, including Earth and Elly. You can see how both Elly and Sauza's true feelings have developed. Though the two have survived, a bigger threat looms ahead. Things will get heated soon enough. **

**R/R for criticism! I appreciate reader input: you guys make the stories better, through both suggestions and inspirations. It gives no writer greater joy than to find his or her works being read and to hear the feedback. Thank you for reading!**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell. Makoto Raiku does.

**A New Life Chapter 6: I'm Sorry (Split)**

**Her POV:**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_I recognized these two spells. How did they arrive so quickly?_

"_It's nice to see you're safe, Elly. As with you, Earth."_

_Four humans and four partners._

_Thank God that they're here._

**Start of Chapter 6:**

Surrounded by the aura of the spell, Earth and I gradually descended to the ground until we landed, completely unharmed.

I had to blink a few times to verify that they were here. A wave of relief coursed through me, and a smile crept onto my face.

The two women who had cast their respective spells to save Earth and me rushed to my side to help me up. Likewise, the two men with them went to Sauza to check on his condition.

Seeing Megumi, Sister Elle, Kiyomaro, and Mister Sunbeam was the greatest single blessing I could have asked for at the moment. Their respective demons stood off to the side, silently hoping that we were okay. Earth had joined them, explaining the situation and watching me carefully.

"Are you alright, Elly? Sorry that I couldn't cast a stronger shield spell for you: the blast would have caught you had I not used the weakest one," Megumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. If that were truly her weakest shield, then Megumi and Tio would be capable of defending against anything.

"That was a real close one. We're glad you made it out in one piece!" Sister Elle exclaimed, hugging my sore body. Her embrace felt so comforting; I wanted to stay there and sleep forever. I really was tired from expending heart energy, first in the fight against our assailants, and then in the rescue.

The rescue! Did the people get enough distance between themselves and the hospital? In my situation, I could only focus on the explosion, Sauza, and Sharon.

And I couldn't save her. How am I going to tell Sauza that I failed? That I couldn't even see what was in that room?

He'd really hate me forever.

Then, I heard clapping. The claps turned into cheers, until the outside was just roaring.

I looked up. They were clapping for Anne, her staff, Sauza, Earth, and me!

"Elly, thank you. For saving all of them and helping us in our time of need, thank you!" Anne choked out. I could only stare. I had helped save all these lives with my own.

Again, my life had purpose. Even with this small life, I could help others.

That's right…that's why I helped Earth in the first place in the battle. It's why I infiltrated Faudo and defied Riou to the bitter end. It's why I begged Gash to defeat Goomu and Clear…to save others.

"Even though you too are in pain and sick, just as everybody else, you gave everything for us. Thank you so much: I'm indebted to you!" Anne finished.

Her finishing remarks left Megumi and Sister Elle speechless. Their expressions turned from looks of relief to looks of shock instantly.

"You've been hospitalized again, Elly? What for?" Megumi asked. I could tell she was fearing the worst news.

I had to tell them everything. In this condition, I would only be a hindrance in the war against Stryvern. But with four demons on our side, there was the hope I needed to go on.

"Take me to where Kiyomaro, Sunbeam, and Sauza are. I'll tell you all there," I stated. I couldn't even look at them: I didn't want to see their pain and receive their pity.

Megumi and Sister Elle slowly helped me up and guided me to where Sauza, Kiyomaro, and Sunbeam were talking. Kiyomaro saw, and quickly stopped his conversation to ask me questions about everything.

"Elly, I think you and I both know that we don't really have the time to catch up about everything that's been going on in our lives these past few years. So let's get down to it, why don't we?" he started. I couldn't agree more.

"Understood. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. From the beginning. So, the first question I have is this: why are you here?" he asked. I'm sure his eyes could give him the answer: I had a basic understanding of his Answer Talker ability, but he needed the full details, not just the answer.

I took a deep breath and looked at Sauza. He only nodded, knowing that the others needed to know.

This was going to be complicated, and they were going to worry, but it had to be done.

"My disease is back. I'm terminal again."

Immediately, I could hear gasps from Megumi and Sister Elle. I didn't want to look up: I didn't want to see their pained expressions and tears.

"But how? The doctors had cured it completely: I checked with them a few weeks after your surgery to be sure that they had completely cured it. There should be no possible way that your disease came back!" Kiyomaro asked back.

"I really don't know. It's just…resurfaced somehow. It doesn't really matter how or why. All that matters is that it is here," I stated firmly. After all, there wasn't much else to do besides accept it.

"How long do you have?"

I had to look up at them. There was worry in all of their eyes.

"A week, maybe a week and a half. That's if I don't stress my body out at all. If I do undergo events like today, I'll definitely live less than that."

I saw Kiyomaro's reaction. He felt helpless: his fists were clenched in anger and desperation. But what could anybody do?

"Who attacked you? And while we're at it, why did they attack you? If they wanted you dead, then they could have waited the time out. Why involve the people here at the hospital?"

I sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Could we move this discussion to somewhere a bit more…private? I don't want any of the innocent people out there to hear: they're involved enough. This should be for your ears and your ears alone," I requested.

Kiyomaro only nodded, understanding that only the six of us could comfortably talk about this situation: after all, we'd seen stranger things.

I tried to lead the way, but still had a hard time moving.

"Leave it to me, Elly! Just stay still and trust me on this one!" Megumi said, smiling. A radiant, vermillion glow surged out of her book.

"Saifojio!" she cast. A pink sword materialized, almost radiating with energy. Sunbeam pushed Sauza and his wheelchair closer to me, ignoring his protests.

"Don't touch me, old man! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, obviously annoyed. I could only giggle at this sight, which caused him to turn and make eye contact with me.

Immediately, all the emotions rushed forward. My failure to save Sharon. My guilt in not protecting her. My love for Sauza, even though he couldn't for what I'd done…

"Don't move, okay? This won't hurt for too long!" Megumi said, before Tio thrust the sword at us, piercing us.

I winced at the pain, but realized that the spell was restoring our energy. Slowly, I felt my energy returning: my heart energy was completely filled, and Sauza was able to stand.

I looked into his eyes. The pool of green drew me in, and I could only find myself saying two words that meant absolutely nothing.

"I'm sorry."

Shocked, I looked at him. Why had he apologized? It was my fault I couldn't save his sister. If I hadn't been so weak, I could have checked that room and saved Sharon.

His expression was the same, as if he hadn't expected me to apologize. But I had every reason to…

"You shouldn't be."

Again, we said the same thing at the same time.

I shouldn't be sorry, Sauza? Because of me, your sister's dead. Because of **me**. **My** weakness.

And then he hugged me. He whispered to me.

"At least you're safe."

Oh God…what have I done? I've torn his world apart.

I could feel my tears rising and my sobs becoming audible.

"Shh…you don't need to cry. You're strong when I can't be. You're alive: that's all that matters right now."

How can he forgive me? For failing him: for killing his sister?

"Don't blame yourself. We've got things to do: don't dwell on it, okay? For me, Elly. Sharon would have wanted us to get back at these guys for her."

That's right…I wouldn't let my parents get away with this injustice. For Sharon and Chita, I'd fight.

"Right."

Saifojio wore off, and Sauza released his embrace. I turned around to the others.

"My cabin's just a few minutes that way. We can talk there."

Eventually, we reached my small home. At least those bastards hadn't ransacked this place too. Everyone sat down as I began my tale.

"Kiyomaro, the hospital was attacked by a group named Stryvern. Have you heard of them?"

I could see Kiyomaro thinking, trying to piece the name to something.

"Aren't they the Finnish insurance company? I hear they're pretty well-off, according to my friend Apollo."

So he knew of their disguise.

"Insurance is just a disguise under which they operate. It's really one of the biggest black-market rings in the world."

Kiyomaro looked at me, puzzled.

"How would you know? If they're black market, they'd obviously be stealthy and secretive."

"Because…I'm the daughter of the two leaders of Stryvern."

Everyone's expression but Sauza's turned to shock.

I had to continue: there wasn't any time. Chita…what's happening to you?

"They attacked me because they love causing me misery. The bombing was actually their second attack: they sent five armed men after me and Sauza. Earth appeared at the last second and saved us: we incapacitated them, only for the bombing to start. I think they expected me to survive the attacks, but they knew I'd be hurt by the death of innocent civilians. They knew I'd attempt to save the others…"

Kiyomaro stayed silent, thinking to himself. Finally, he asked me something.

"Do you think that maybe, they expected you to survive both? Maybe they knew you were going to attempt to save everybody and everything was meant to lure you out."

I stared in disbelief. Was that why they kidnapped Chita?

"It's…it's possible! They kidnapped Chi—" I stopped. Chita was their enemy in Faudo, but she was my friend. I couldn't risk losing their help. "They kidnapped my nurse. Maybe to draw me out…but they had me cornered! I only survived because of Earth!"

That's right: if Earth hadn't shown up, Sauza and I would be six feet under right now.

"Kiyomaro, you don't think this has anything to do with _that_, do you?" Mister Sunbeam asked.

"I'm positive."

That? What are they talking about?

"Elly, the portal between the human and demon worlds is open. The King gets a privilege each year, and Gash used his fourth of a thousand to have the portal opened, after his wishes of endless daily yellowtail, maintaining consciousness while using spells, and a staff that negates demonic power within a certain radius."

I looked around at everyone. They all nodded except for Sauza, who was just as surprised to hear this.

"Wait, so the portal's been open for over half a year?" I asked. Then why had Earth only appeared now?

"Yeah, but only until the end of the year. But to meet with your demon, you need to be able to channel your heart energy in a time of need."

My eyes widened. So that's how Earth had appeared.

"The problem is, with the portal opened, other demons have access to this world. In fact, a most troublesome group of demons has been gathering power to try and overthrow Gash as King. That's why Gash, Tio, Umagon, and Momon are here: to stop this rebellion."

I was confused. Gash was the King, and he had incredibly powerful friends everywhere. So then…

"Why haven't you stopped them? You have the power to…so why?"

"I thought you'd ask that, Elly," Kiyomaro answered.

"The first problem is numbers. We only have four demons currently: this group has nine, from what Gash and I have sensed."

Still, a numbers disadvantage shouldn't be offsetting.

"The second is assets. Elly…these demons didn't come using the conventional method."

Oh no…I could sense what was coming. I turned to Sauza, and his eyes had fear in them.

"Elly, they used the device. Faudo's back in the Human World. He's currently de-activated, but he's in a state where his weapons can be used. They're currently stationed about…80 kilometers to the northeast."

It can't be…that's where…

"The Stryvern headquarters are in that general location."

Kiyomaro grimaced.

"That's what I feared. Elly, I fear they're going to go through with their plans to torture you at their headquarters. They're trying to involve you in this war: a war we can't win right now."

I couldn't believe it. My parents knew of the demons and, probably, their battle that ended over four and a half years ago. And now, their headquarters just happens to be the location of one of the most destructive creatures in existence, backed by the power of nine demon groups themselves.

I had to stop them.

"I'll join you. I'll stop them…this is my fight."

Everyone in the room stared at me, as if I were crazy.

"Elly, you can't. What if…what if your illness takes over during battle? I know you want to fight, but I don't want you to die!" Kiyomaro pleaded.

"That's true: I'm probably in no condition to fight, but I'm not standing down and letting them get the better of the world. Destroying the world in front of my eyes…this is what they want me to see and suffer!" I replied.

"Kiyomaro, Sauza, everybody, listen to me," I started, staring at the ground. "I'd rather die trying to save this world than watch it be obliterated without doing anything. Sure, I'm terminally ill and lack the physical stamina to fight for long periods of time, but I'm not going to lie idly in a hospital bed!"

I finally looked up at all of them, convinced that this was the right choice.

"You said it, Kiyomaro! That you're short on help! Well, Earth and I can give you our power! Allies never give up on each other. You may be at four, but with us, it's five! That number…it won't ever die. And with the power of our friendship and our resolve, it'll grow, not incrementally, but exponentially. Our power will multiply: it'll double, become ten times as great, and even a hundred times as great!"

I paused. They needed to know that I wasn't going to stop.

"I won't give them what they want. There's someone they're keeping that I hold dear to my heart, and no damn disease is going to keep me from saving her! To stop me, you'll have to kill me where I stand right now!" I stood, determined to win out.

"Your Answer Talker, Kiyomaro, can tell you all kinds of battle strategies. It can tell you the answers to all the questions of the world. But it can't tell you about my parents. I'm of more value to you than you believe I can be. Let me help you all!"

Silence filled the room. Finally, Kiyomaro spoke.

"You're that determined, huh?"

I looked at him. I could feel my determination bursting from me.

"Then, I can't stop you. None of us can. If you're going down, you're going down fighting! Thank you for lending us your strength!"

I nodded. And then, Sauza spoke.

"I'm going too."

Everybody turned to look at him.

"I don't care what kind of burden I may be. I have to go. Because I, too, won't stand to watch the world burn unless we all fail to protect it," he replied.

I could only stare at him.

"Besides, I have Elly's medicine. If she starts getting worn out, I can give it to her so that she can keep going!"

That's right. And with his power…

"He's right! Plus, with Karudio—," I stopped.

Karudio…he wasn't here.

I looked at Sauza. He didn't look back at me, or at anyone else.

I screwed up again. How could I have been so blind to miss that Karudio hadn't been here the entire time?

Sauza continued, still not facing us.

"I promise, I won't be a burden to anybody. Please, let me come. For my sister, who died back there in that explosion…let me come…let me do what little I can for you guys!"

My guilt came again. I had done this to him…

"Sauza, she didn't make it?" Mister Sunbeam asked.

I wanted to answer. I wanted to answer so badly so that Sauza wouldn't have to keep lying to himself that it wasn't my fault.

'No, because I couldn't save her!' I thought. Just say those words, Elly!

"No, because I couldn't save her."

Sauza…you…

You're not responsible for her death. I am. **I **am…

"Because I couldn't save Sharon, and because I almost lost Elly…Karudio probably won't be able to join this battle," he stated.

I stared at Sauza, my eyes blankly wandering. He stood up for me with another lie yet again.

"I felt it…my heart crumbled at that explosion. I don't think I'll ever be able to call upon my heart energy again."

At his remark, my heart broke a little too.

I couldn't have done that to him…I couldn't have. I've separated him from his sister, and now, his demon partner.

I'm the worst kind of "friend" in existence.

What have I done?

**His POV:**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Time slowed for Earth and Elly, slowing their fall to gentle levels._

_The leader spoke softly, glad to see us unharmed._

"_It's nice to see you're safe, Elly. As with you, Earth."_

_Four humans and their demon partners. I never thought I would be so glad to see them._

**Start of Chapter 6:**

The two of them eventually landed gently on the ground. I was so relieved to see that the two were unharmed.

Sadly, it was only them. Which means…

I couldn't spend all my time dwelling on Sharon. I saw two figures approaching me, probably to make sure I was alright. The other two had gone to Elly, checking on her.

Meanwhile, Earth was with the four demons, probably explaining the circumstances to them.

I probably wouldn't let any of them know, but I'm real grateful that the four of them saved her. At least Elly made it out alive…even if Sharon couldn't.

"Sauza, you okay? You seem a little dazed," a tall, older man asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned, looking at Sunbeam in the eyes. He and Kiyomaro were looking at me, obviously a little bothered by the fact I was in a wheelchair and that we had been attacked.

"Just trying to comprehend everything that just happened," I started, trying to keep them from probing. They seemed to understand.

The words just came out. I'm not one to show my emotions like this, but it was as if I had no control of anything I said at that point.

"Thank you guys for saving her. You couldn't have come at a better time: we're both real grateful."

The two of them just smiled at me. Sunbeam knelt by my side to talk face-to-face with me.

"That's what allies do for each other. Our bond as comrades still lives today, Sauza. And we should be thanking you for helping save all the innocent people," he answered.

"After all, take a look around you. At all the life around you. These are lives the two of you protected with your own," wheeling me to take in the scene before me.

These people were lost and without hope, but you could see hope and light in their eyes. They were smiling at the nurses, giving thanks, and wanting to approach Earth and Elly to express their gratitude.

One person started clapping. I recognized her as Anne, the nurse that trusted us. They cheered for us…

Anne ran over to me, smiling amidst all the destruction in front of her.

"Thank you for all your bravery and selflessness. Everybody here is cheering for the effort you and Elly put forth to save them. We're forever indebted to you," she said.

"I never got your name, young man. It isn't right to be thanking you without knowing your name. Because you are a hero to everybody here."

I was taken aback. This is the impact one or two lives can have?

A small smile crept onto my face as I could only muster out a whisper.

"It's Sauza. My name is Sauza."

Anne looked at me, her face still beaming.

"Well Sauza, thank you for everything. All of us owe you tremendously!"

I could feel myself crying a little, and I could see Kiyomaro and Sunbeam smiling.

Anne went over to Elly to express her gratitude. I, meanwhile, was left to ponder things to myself.

What had I done to really save these people? I was just along for the ride, right?

Elly…she did everything. Debilitated by illness, she strove forward. Tormented by her parents, she worked to save everybody, including my sister.

"_Sauza, that's true strength!"_

I'm hearing things now…right? No…my baby sister just spoke to me. I know it: that voice was too clear.

Maybe I'm going insane.

"_Sauza, Elly embodies true strength. Even though I'm not here, I live on in you. I'm always here to watch over you!"_

That's right…I still have all our memories. All the great times we had, whether it be from when we were toddlers to just this last journey.

"_Elly embodies what one life can do to help others. Sauza, don't dwell over me to where you wallow in depression. That's not what I want. That's not what she wants. Elly might blame herself, but don't let her! This does not fall on her shoulders!"_

That's right. The blame can only be turned to that unforgivable organization and the immoral bastards that run it.

Stryvern…I don't understand why you would target your own daughter like this, but it's unforgivable.

"_Sauza, live to be like her. Live to protect her. Live to protect humanity. Your desire to protect only extended to our family, but she: she desires to protect life itself."_

I will, Sharon. I will. For your sake, and hers.

"_Big Brother, I love you. But don't join me until it's truly your time. I'll always watch over the two of you! I hope you two live happy lives together! So name your first child after me, okay?"_

At that comment, I smirked. Sharon had a way to make me smile with her humor.

"I'll do my best."

Kiyomaro heard me say something and turned.

"You sure you're alright, Sauza? You're talking to yourself now."

I looked up to the clouds. Sharon…be happy up there. And don't worry yourself sick over me.

"Yeah. I said I'll be fine, and I will be."

Before Kiyomaro could respond, I motioned to him that Elly and the others were coming this way. He nodded, signaling that our conversation was over, at least for now. I quickly wiped my tears away. For them, I had to be strong.

Kiyomaro and Elly immediately engaged in conversation with one another, trying to figure out information about the situation on hand.

He had asked of her condition. At this, she turned to me. I only nodded, signaling that they needed to know.

She gave them the answer.

"My disease is back. I'm terminal again."

Megumi and Sister Elle gasped in disbelief.

"But how? The doctors had cured it completely: I checked with them a few weeks after your surgery to be sure that they had completely cured it. There should be no possible way that your disease came back!" Kiyomaro replied, obviously confused.

I felt the same. If it were verified that the disease was completely cured, then how did it return a few years later?

"I really don't know. It's just…resurfaced somehow. It doesn't really matter how or why. All that matters is that it is here."

Then came the toughest question for us to ask.

"How long do you have?"

The answer shocked me more than anything.

"A week, maybe a week and a half. That's if I don't stress my body out at all. If I do undergo events like today, I'll definitely live less than that."

Kiyomaro tensed up: he balled up his fists.

10 days or so? When she said terminal…I had expected a few months, maybe a year.

I can't lose her this quickly too…the world can't be this cruel, can it?

Meanwhile, Kiyomaro continued to try and get information.

"Who attacked you? And while we're at it, why did they attack you? If they wanted you dead, then they could have waited the time out. Why involve the people here at the hospital?"

Elly just sighed before making her request.

"Could we move this discussion to somewhere a bit more…private? I don't want any of the innocent people out there to hear: they're involved enough. This should be for your ears and your ears alone."

Kiyomaro complied, motioning for us to follow her.

However, it was obvious Elly was exhausted. The rescue was probably incredibly taxing to her physically. She needed help.

"Leave it to me, Elly! Just stay still and trust me on this one!" Megumi assured, smiling at her. Her book burst in vermillion glow that was practically blinding.

"Saifojio!"

With that, a pink sword appeared in front of me. The energy coming from it was tremendous.

All of a sudden, Sunbeam began pushing me towards it.

Is he trying to kill me? I'm not touching that thing!

"Don't touch me, old man! What do you think you're doing?"

And then I heard her giggle at my…outburst. Though I was embarrassed, I still turned and made eye contact with her.

In that moment, I knew I had to assure her that I was okay. I had to protect her. Because I did truly love her. It truly was hopeless, with me being her biggest burden and all, but I would still do anything for her.

"Don't move, okay? This won't hurt for too long!"

Tio thrust that sword at us.

I expected the pain to be agonizing, but it was surprisingly bearable: it only hurt for the first couple of seconds. Instead, I could feel my injuries being healed. I slowly got to my feet, and I saw that Elly's exhaustion and fatigue were fading away right before my eyes.

Thank God.

We looked in each other's eyes. Her green eyes, usually lustrous and shining, were currently wavering.

I could only muster up two simple words.

"I'm sorry."

Wait, why had she apologized to me? I had nearly sent her to her death out of selfishness, and I couldn't even protect her. No: I was just a burden in their rescue mission…

But she looked just as surprised that I had apologized as well. I had to reassure her.

"You shouldn't be."

And again, we said the same thing at the same time.

Why shouldn't I be sorry, Elly? All I ever do is hold you back. All I ever do is hinder us. What kind of ally am I?

But she seemed so troubled. She really did blame herself.

So I did the only thing that came to mind.

I hugged her. And I whispered to her.

"At least you're safe."

She starts sobbing, but she needs to know that she's not to blame. That everything will be okay.

"Shh…you don't need to cry. You're strong when I can't be. You're alive: that's all that matters right now."

She may not be alive for much longer, but I'll make sure I protect that life for as long as I can.

"Don't blame yourself. We've got things to do: don't dwell on it, okay? For me, Elly. Sharon would have wanted us to get back at these guys for her."

I hoped that those words would help her get to her feet.

Thankfully, she did agree.

"Right."

The spell wore off, and I let her go. She turned to address the others.

"My cabin's just a few minutes that way. We can talk there."

We eventually reached the cabin I had just been in hours before with Sharon. It was there Elly began to tell Kiyomaro everything she had told me before the attacks.

Stryvern's front was uncovered, and questions kept being answered.

When Elly told them that she was the daughter of the heads of Stryvern, Kiyomaro, Sunbeam, Megumi, and Sister Elle all looked shocked.

Elly left them no time to ask, further explaining the reasoning behind the attacks.

Things started getting strange once Kiyomaro posed his question.

"Do you think that maybe, they expected you to survive both? Maybe they knew you were going to attempt to save everybody and everything was meant to lure you out."

Could that even be true? That they would be able to predict her actions?

But how did they know about the demons?

"It's…it's possible! They kidnapped Chi—" she paused for some reason. "They kidnapped my nurse. Maybe to draw me out…but they had me cornered! I only survived because of Earth!"

Yeah. Without Earth, Elly and I would have been killed by those gunmen.

"Kiyomaro, you don't think this has anything to do with _that_, do you?" Mister Sunbeam suggested.

"I'm positive."

What is _that_?

Kiyomaro sighed before he started his explanation.

"Elly, the portal between the human and demon worlds is open. The King gets a privilege each year, and Gash used his fourth of a thousand to have the portal opened, after his wishes of endless daily yellowtail, maintaining consciousness while using spells, and a staff that negates demonic power within a certain radius."

Everybody around us nodded, leaving Elly and I in disbelief.

"Wait, so the portal's been open for over half a year?" she asked.

If the portal were open, then I could call on Karudio right now. But there had to be a condition if it took Earth over half a year to appear.

"Yeah, but only until the end of the year. The demons will return when the portal closes. But to meet with your demon, you need to be able to channel your heart energy in a time of need."

That was it: I just had to draw my heart energy. I gave it my strongest emotion: I needed him. I truly needed his help. Karudio would appear!

And nothing. Why?

"The problem is, with the portal opened, other demons have access to this world. In fact, a most troublesome group of demons has been gathering power to try and overthrow Gash as King. That's why Gash, Tio, Umagon, and Momon are here: to stop this rebellion."

A rebellion? That shouldn't matter; Gash was the King. He had powerful friends everywhere. He single-handedly incapacitated Faudo and stopped Zeon.

"Why haven't you stopped them? You have the power to…so why?" Elly quipped.

"I thought you'd ask that, Elly."

Kiyomaro laid out the situation for us.

"The first problem is numbers. We only have four demons currently: this group has nine, from what Gash and I have sensed."

A numbers disadvantage shouldn't mean much. There should be a power advantage for them.

"The second is assets. Elly…these demons didn't come using the conventional method."

No…there's only one other interdimensional transport method I know of.

It isn't true…that monster isn't here.

"Elly, they used the device. Faudo's back in the Human World. He's currently de-activated, but he's in a state where his weapons can be used. They're currently stationed about…80 kilometers to the northeast."

My worst fears are confirmed. Elly just adds to them.

"The Stryvern headquarters are in that general location."

Everyone's faces were gripped with tension.

"That's what I feared. Elly, I fear they're going to go through with their plans to torture you at their headquarters. They're trying to involve you in this war: a war we can't win right now."

So those bastards knew of the fight between the demons…probably that their daughter was in it. That she almost died from those battles on multiple occasions. And they just stood their ground.

Unforgivable assholes. I'll never forgive their injustices to this world and to their daughter.

"I'll join you. I'll stop them…this is my fight."

No…you can't! I wanted to yell at her, saying she couldn't do that because of her illness.

"Elly, you can't. What if…what if your illness takes over during battle? I know you want to fight, but I don't want you to die!"

Kiyomaro took the words straight out of my mouth. I won't let her get harmed.

"That's true: I'm probably in no condition to fight, but I'm not standing down and letting them get the better of the world. Destroying the world in front of my eyes…this is what they want me to see and suffer!"

She addressed us once again.

"Kiyomaro, Sauza, everybody, listen to me," she began. "I'd rather die trying to save this world than watch it be obliterated without doing anything. Sure, I'm terminally ill and lack the physical stamina to fight for long periods of time, but I'm not going to lie idly in a hospital bed!"

Damn it…Karudio: I need you. Appear! I'm giving everything to draw my heart energy! So why won't power enter? Why won't you materialize!

"You said it, Kiyomaro! That you're short on help! Well, Earth and I can give you our power! Allies never give up on each other. You may be at four, but with us, it's five! That number…it won't ever die. And with the power of our friendship and our resolve, it'll grow, not incrementally, but exponentially. Our power will multiply: it'll double, become ten times as great, and even a hundred times as great!"

She paused. I looked up at her, and then I saw a glimpse of her.

Sharon.

Back then…at the hospital. When the explosion occurred and I didn't see either her or Elly make it out…

My heart was crushed.

Am I…am I unable to draw heart energy anymore?

"I won't give them what they want. There's someone they're keeping that I hold dear to my heart, and no damn disease is going to keep me from saving her! To stop me, you'll have to kill me where I stand right now!"

Elly continued to speak, resolute in her stance. Meanwhile, I'm here, useless as always. I can't even aid them in combat.

"Your Answer Talker, Kiyomaro, can tell you all kinds of battle strategies. It can tell you the answers to all the questions of the world. But it can't tell you about my parents. I'm of more value to you than you believe I can be. Let me help you all!"

There was nothing but silence.

"You're that determined, huh?"

Kiyomaro broke it with that question.

"Then, I can't stop you. None of us can. If you're going down, you're going down fighting! Thank you for lending us your strength!"

I had to be determined too. Even if I can't fight, I can help somehow. I felt something in my pocket.

Her medicine! I could help her that way! It wasn't much…but it's better than letting Elly risk her life in her condition.

"I'm going too."

Everybody turned to face me.

Sharon, this is how I'll protect her. I won't let her die.

"I don't care what kind of burden I may be. I have to go. Because I, too, won't stand to watch the world burn unless we all fail to protect it," I answered.

Elly just looked at me. Was she fearful that I would get hurt?

"Besides, I have Elly's medicine. If she starts getting worn out, I can give it to her so that she can keep going!"

Hope entered her eyes.

"He's right! Plus, with Karudio—"

She hadn't realized, had she? My faithful companion was nowhere to be seen.

'Elly, it isn't your fault.'

Again, the words wouldn't come out. She needed to know.

I couldn't face them. But I still had to let them know.

"I promise, I won't be a burden to anybody. Please, let me come. For my sister, who died back there in that explosion…let me come…let me do what little I can for you guys!"

Again, silence.

"Sauza, she didn't make it?" Sunbeam asked me.

It was so hard to answer. Elly probably wanted to shoulder the blame, just as she would. I wouldn't let her, because it was more my fault than anybody else's.

"No, because I couldn't save her."

This time, they came out.

Elly was shocked that I had taken the fall for her yet again. But she couldn't get hung up on it. It's not what Sharon would want.

"Because I couldn't save Sharon, and because I almost lost Elly…Karudio probably won't be able to join this battle," he stated.

I had to explain to them why Karudio wasn't here.

"I felt it…my heart crumbled at that explosion. I don't think I'll ever be able to call upon my heart energy again."

Elly seemed crushed at this. Don't blame yourself…none of this is your fault.

The rest seemed pained as well. It doesn't matter. I'm going, and no one, human or demon, will stop me.

**End of Chapter 6: I'm Sorry**

**So now that Elly and Sauza have met up and explained the situation to their saviors, a lot of questions are being answered, such as how Earth is here but why Karudio isn't. A war looms ahead for everybody.**

**But, as usual, I can't continue writing without input from you guys! So R/R to help an inexperienced writer out!**


End file.
